The New Consort
by pgeek331
Summary: After being held captive for a year at Riddle Manor, the once leader of the light turns dark. Harry becomes Voldemort's new partner and together they begin infiltrating the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts. How will this new world unfold? WARNING ***HP/LV slash and rape in later chapters***
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Parseltongue in italics _

Was Hogwarts worth his energy in putting a false face on for the whole of the wizarding world to see? He wanted to leave this place for good. Not only was Harry Potter forced to be the lights savior at the beginning of finding out he was a wizard, Harry was paraded around by the Order of the Phoenix like some puppet on strings. He hated the lot of them, especially Dumbledore.

The great hall was packed with people. This is always the case during Halloween night. Not touching much of his food, Harry couldn't stop thinking. What will become of this place? This school? Yes, he hated the Order and how they manipulated him but is it worth it?

Putting on a smile, Harry suffered through dinner. Hermione and Ron were continuously arguing with one another… no shocker there. He looked up at the professors table. Snape has been watching him ever since he came into the hall. Noticing Professor Sprout taking his attention, Harry quietly excused himself and set off.

Harry turned a corner and briskly set off towards the girls bathroom. The Chamber of Secretes was the one place he could see _him_. The Hogwarts shields, set by Dumbledore, were still too powerful to penetrate at the moment. Soon that will change.

"_I have been waiting."_

Harry kneel before his master. _"My Lord. Sorry I am late. I couldn't get away without being noticed."_

Finally looking up, Harry was met by penetrating red eyes. Spending the past year as a prisoner within Riddle manor, Harry still wasn't accustomed to such a stare. Being captive in the beginning, Harry pushed every second of each day to defy Voldemort. Only after being tortured for what felt like an eternity, did he finally submit. And what a blessing it was. Voldemort taught Harry everything he now knows and holds true. Not only was he manipulated by the light, Dumbledore was raising him like a pig for slaughter. The fool.

Voldemort couldn't help but admire his consort before him. What once was a small ignorant boy holding onto the Gryffindor traits expected of him, Harry was now reaching manhood and beginning to show the potential of a great partner. Oh, how he will enjoy molding him into the dark wizard he was meant to become.

" _We will continue as planned. The death eaters are waiting for my call."_

"_Yes, my Lord."_

Taking the boy roughly by his neck robes, Voldemort presses his hand to the famous lightning bolt scar. Concentrating, he pulls his magic and Potters together. Forcing both magical energies to combine, as one they surge above, breaking the Hogwarts shields. Voldemort could help but think, _the wizarding world will soon be mine._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am writing this story in the spirit of NaNoWriMo this coming month. I hope to post a chapter each day (hence why the chapters are short). I plan on continuing writing about Harry's capture (as a flashback) for the next two chapters or so and then will carry on with the original plot. Let me know if you have any suggestions. Thanks!**

"_Parseltongue"_

_Thoughts_

Chapter 2

*******FLASHBACK TO THE PREVIOUS YEAR*******

"Harry, behind you!" Hermione screams.

Harry turns just as an unknown curse hits him square in the chest. He crumples to the ground. Everything goes dark.

Waking up, Harry lies motionless. Every muscle and bone in his body aches. The cement floor he is lying on feels wet upon the touch. No light is present making it difficult to see. _Where am I? _

Before he has time to process, Harry hears footsteps coming closer. The cell door opens by the flick of the mysterious man's wand. Harry sits up not wanting to appear weak.

"Crucio."

Harry is sent into continuous spasms. Trying not to scream, he bits his lip to the point where it bleeds. After mere minutes, Harry can't hold the pain in any longer and cries out. "Please…stop.. please!"

When the curse is lifted, Harry curls up upon the floor. The stranger, a death eater, comes forward. Pulling him up, Harry is dragged out of the cell.

As the pain subsides, Harry lifts his head in order to see where he is being taken. As they move, they pass multiple cells and no sooner ascend a flight of stairs. _A dungeon of some sort_?

Upon reaching the threshold, the death eater pulls Harry through various corridors, winding every which way. Pictures line the walls. What looks to be important ministry officials and the like sneer down upon them… correction, upon him.

Reaching a pair of large oak wood doors, Harry is shoved in front of the silent man. The doors open and reveal what seems to be a large formal dining room. Inside, death eaters are gathered and seated at a table situated in the center of the room. It looks as though only the inner circle is present. At the head of the table sits Voldemort.

Harry stumbles inside the room after being pushed from behind and falls to the floor. Trying to muster the strength to stand, he looks up hoping to grab the edge of the table for support. Voldemort stands.

"Tonight, not only have we penetrated the Ministry and officially have supports on the inside, we have captured the Boy Who Lives. "

Walking towards Harry, Voldemort pulls out his wand. "How nice to see you, Harry."

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Tom?", Harry sneers.

The Dark Lord mutters under his breath. Harry feels gashes start to appear over his entire body. Its as though knifes are stabbing and cutting into him from every direction. The pain is indescribable.

Above Harry's cries, Voldemort continues. "You need to learn respect when talking to your Lord. We can continue this all night if needed." In the background, the death eaters snickers can be heard.

After some time, the curse is lifted. Harry lays crumpled on the floor unable to move. Blood pours from the lashes coving his body.

Trying to push past the dizziness he speaks. "You will never be MY Lord. The light will defeat you! How can you possibly believe that you will win when the whole of the wizarding world stands against you?"

Voldemort leans down. Taking his hand, he caresses the boy's soft, blood sodden cheek. "_Because you will be by my side._" He turns and walks away, long black robes billowing behind him.

**Next chapter will focus heavily on Voldemort torturing Harry until he submits. Once that accomplished, he can start manipulating Harry into turning against the Order and Dumbledore. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Parseltongue"_

_Thoughts_

***************CONTINUE WITH FLASHBACK **************

~~~~~**Harry POV**~~~~~

_I have lost track of time since being here. Wherever here is exactly, is still unknown. Each day goes by just the same. Looky, a house elf, brings my meals twice a day. She never speaks to me but it's nice to see someone other than black cloaked death eaters. After so called breakfast, I am dragged into a bare room and continuously tortured for the remainder of the day. _

_I don't mind the physical abuse brought upon me as much; however, I hate the never ending threats towards my friends. The prospect that I am unable to protect them, let alone myself, is slowly eating away my spirit. I continue to tell myself they will come, find me, but when? How much longer do I suffer here waiting for their rescue?_

The cell door opens. _Here we go again_. I rise, leaning against the stone wall for support. I am passed the point of noticing pain. There are too many bruises and broken limbs to count.

"Come with me."

I limp towards the door but fall after a few steps. The guard lunges forward, grabbing my disheveled robes, dragging me away.

When passing the usual room I am subjected to hours of pain, I begin to panic.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask. There is a hoarseness of my voice from lack of use.

The man ignores me, continuing on. We reach a different wing of the house I am unfamiliar with.

Upon entering the room at the end of the hallway, I notice the walls are covered with books. There are too many to count. Most look ancient and are leather bound. Before I am able to examine them further, the door closes behind me. _I am alone_. I notice a window positioned at the far end of the room. I walk towards it dragging my broken leg behind me. _This may be my only chance to escape_.

"Harry, do you really believe there would not be wards placed around MY home, forbidding your departure?"

I turn. Voldemort glides forward. _Well, at least now I know where I am_.

"You cannot keep me here forever." I reply, at the same time trying to back away. Eventually, my back presses up against the wall. Voldemort follows. His breath hits the nape of my neck. He is too close for comfort.

Leaning over me, he hisses in my ear. "_You must realize Dumbledore and his precious Order are not coming for you. It is peculiar that you put your trust in these people who have done nothing but lie and control you. Think about it. Out of all the other places you could have been raised, Dumbledore put you in the hands of those despicable muggle relatives of yours. How can you believe your so called friends care for your wellbeing when they expect you to put your life at stake each year, protecting them as they hide behind you. I never thought you to be such an ignorant child."_

I try to push him away but Voldemort grabs me. I feel him entering my mind and start shifting through my thoughts and memories. _I can't let him in_. I try and block him from further entry but my occlumency shields have considerably weakened during my imprisonment.

After some time, Voldemort finally releases his grip. I hastily move to the side to further our distance between one another. Looking down, new bruises appear on my arms where he held me.

"_I don't believe you. Dumbledore never used me for his bidding. It is YOU who should be the one to blame for all the negative things that transpired over the years. If you hadn't murdered my parents, I would never had been placed in the Dursleys care! How can you point your finger at Dumbledore when all the failed attempts to gain power was your doing? "_

Voldemort glares at the boy in front of him. This may take some time. Time in which he does not have. If he has to rip through the Boy Who Lives mind, severing what is left of his will to gain his cooperation, so be it. He WILL break him. He WILL have his consort by his side… soon.

Making up his mind, Voldemort directs his wand at Harry.

"Legilimens!"

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I know it's moving a little slow right now but I PROMISE the next chapter will involve Harry finally moving over to Voldemort's side. In the coming chapters, I plan to start making their "relationship" known and get back to the stories present time. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*************CONTINUE WITH FLASHBACK************

Voldemort sits at his desk rummaging through stacks of paperwork. It has been a few weeks since the Ministry has been infiltrated. As planned, Lucius replaced Fudge as Minister of Magic after his 'mysterious' disappearance. Managing the Ministry behind the scenes, Voldemort sent additional followers into other official positions. Now, with the Ministry in his grasp, the only thing standing away from Voldemort controlling the whole of the British wizarding world is Hogwarts_._ Once the school is taken, he can finally publicly announce his return.

~~~~~**Voldemort POV**~~~~~

Leaning back in my chair, I prop my feet up on the desk and close my eyes. _ This is going to be a long night._ Taking a deep breath, I summon my house elf. With a CRACK, the elf appears in front of me.

"Looky, bring Harry here. I need to speak to him."

"Yes, Master." With that, the elf disapparates.

It has been a few weeks since the first time I broke through the boys mind. Harry kept resisting for some time. After countless sessions however, the boy has finally surrendered. _ Now, I have to test his loyalty. Yes, he believes Dumbledore and the Order used him to their advantage but will he give me his upmost trust and devotion? _We will find out tonight.

A knock at the door rang throughout the room. I sit up, place my feet back on the floor, grab a file that's in front of me, and shift my gaze upon a page.

"Enter."

The boy, dressed in long black robes lined with dark green stitching, closes the door behind him, walks forward, and kneels. Harry's hair, usually disheveled, now lays in soft strands covering his bowed head.

After some minutes have passed, I look up and address him. Lifting his head, bright green eyes stare at me. _It's as though they pierce right through to my soul…well that is, if I had one._ The delectable look of innocence plays upon his face_. I can't become distracted by him…at least not at this time._

"You wanted to see me My Lord?"

Blinking my eyes back into focus, I reply. "Yes, Harry. Tonight, you will accompany myself out of Riddle Manor. Be ready to depart by dark."

I watch as he turns and leaves my office. _Yes, this will definitely be a long night…_

I hold out my arm, waiting for Harry to grasp it. When I feel his fingers curl around my robes, we disapparate.

As we appear just on the outskirts of a small muggle town, the cool night air whips around us. I briskly set off towards the lights in the distance. I hear Harry following behind me. _The test is about to begin._

Reaching the town, I can already see my death eaters at work. Muggles left and right are being thrown onto the streets. I hear the cries of children being torn apart from their parents. _Oh, how I missed being out on the field. _

I turn to see Harry's reaction. He stands still, eying the scene in front of him as if critically assessing the situation. Smirking, I walk towards him. Noticing my advancement, he breaks from his trance like state.

He looks up at me. "My Lord, if I may ask, what are we doing here?"

"I brought you here to see if you are to be trusted. As you now know, the light has used you. They have never cared for your wellbeing. These muggles…" I gesture to the chaotic scene before us "…have done nothing but humiliate and torture you. They are all just the same. Hating magic, being prejudice to OUR kind, not caring for anyone who they do not deem 'normal'. I want you to partake in the destruction of this rotten town. We must show them WE are in control."

I almost miss the small nod Harry gives me. I look at him questioningly.

"If you do not think you are ready, I will bring you back to Riddle Manor." _ Well this was an utter fail. _

Harry touches my arm. "No, I am ready to serve you."

With that, the boy walks forward. I stand in my place, frozen. _Did the Chosen One just listen to me? The Dark Lord?_

I watch Harry walk up to a huddled family on the ground. He bends down on one of his knees. Taking out his hand, he offers it to the smallest of the three children. The child looks for the parents reassurance before accepting Harry's help.

I stand seething with anger and begin to head towards him. _What on earth does this boy think he is doing. He will be punished._

Before I reach him, Harry points his wand at the now standing boy. Suddenly, blood pours from the boys now mangled body. The mother screams.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouts , stunning the father as he lunged forward to attack.

I try to hold in my shock. I can't describe the pleasure this is bringing me. A small smile appears on my lips.

Harry then moves and stands in the middle of the town's main street. His leg stance is shoulder width apart. Raising his wand above him, I can barely make out his incantation.

"Incendio!" Harry cries, whipping his wand around him. Flames burst from the tip and spread over the shops and homes around us.

I watch as my death eaters retreat from the buildings just before they are engulfed in flames. Harry turns and is soon standing by my side. We look on as the muggles try to rescue their friends and family.

The death eaters have gathered and are now behind Harry and I. Ready to disapparate back to the manor, I grab onto Harry's shoulder.

"Protego" I say, as I flick the elder wand in hand. After trapping the townspeople in the burning flames they once called home, we disapparate.

**So, I made this chapter a little longer than the others. I'm not going to be able to post a new one tomorrow (bridal party stuff tomorrow…) but I will upload the 5****th**** chapter on Sunday. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_Parseltongue"_

_Thoughts_

************CONTINUE WITH FLASHBACK*****************

~~~~~**Harry POV**~~~~~

The morning sunlight shines through my bedroom window. Turning over, I bury me face in my pillow. _One more day. One more day until I am sent back to Hogwarts. _

It has been months since I proved myself to Voldemort and destroyed the muggle town. Since that night, I have been by his side every day and have moved rank from being just a servant, to holding one of the highest Death Eater positions within the inner circle. However, the other Death Eaters do not trust me. They look down on me and whisper threats every chance they get. Voldemort ignores this but has ordered I am not to be touch by anyone except him.

Kicking the blankets off of me, I roll over and get up. _ Don't want to leave the Dark Lord waiting. _

I head towards the bathroom. Turning on the shower, I catch sight of myself in the mirror. My skin is as pale as it has ever been. I don't see much of the sun…always working through paperwork with Voldemort or sitting beside him in meetings. Shifting a little, I notice I am finally gaining some muscle since deeming my loyalty to the Dark Lord. My shoulders are noticeably broader and my torso toned. _I can get used to this._

The steam from the running water starts to take over the room. Dropping my black trousers (I was too tired to change last night), I turn and step into the shower. The hot water hits my back. Tension leaves my muscles and my body relaxes. _If only I could just stay in here. _After a few minutes have passed, I grab soap and begin to wash myself.

Turning off the water, I step out and wrap a towel around my waist. I head back into my bedroom. It looks bare, as though no one lives here. Only when opening the wardrobe positioned in the corner of the room do you see some sign of someone's personal possessions. Grabbing one of the many black, Death Eater cloaks, I dress and head towards the dining room.

Voldemort sits at the head of the table as usual. The Daily Prophet is open and covers him from view. I walk into the room and sit down in a chair situated to his right. Looky pops in, bringing my breakfast. Hot coffee is placed before me as well as a variety of fruits, eggs, and bacon. I reach for a handful of grapes and begin to eat.

Looking to my left, I notice Voldemort has put his newspaper down and is watching me.

"Harry, after breakfast, we will need to go over the details of your mission at Hogwarts."

With that, Voldemort stands and leaves the dining room.

Taking a quick sip of my coffee and grabbing a piece of bacon, I promptly set off. _Did he say where we are meeting? Uhh- maybe his office? _ I head in that direction. Reaching the door, I knock. _No answer. Well he must be in the library then. _Hastily moving to the other wing of the manor, I reach the open door. Voldemort is sitting on one of the leather, high back chairs.

"My Lord" I say, kneeling before him.

"S_it."_ He hisses back in parseltongue while motioning to the chair across from him.

Sitting down, I straighten my posture, casting my gaze to the floor out of respect.

Voldemort leans forward in his chair. "_Tomorrow, you will go back to Hogwarts for the start of term. Due to being 'missing' the last part of term before and during summer, Dumbledore will be suspicious of your return. You must distract and reassure him that you have not changed and are still on the Order's side. Do not relay any information about your time spent here over the past few months. He must be foiled into believing I have left you behind due to being unable to break and corrupt you."_

"_Yes, My Lord." _I reply.

"_Once classes start, you will begin to watch Dumbledore. I need to know he is not aware of our plans of taking over the school. Once I have gained more of my forces on the outside, I will signal you when to meet within the Chamber of Secrets. At that point, we will break the force field protecting Hogwarts and claim what is mine…what is ours."_

I nod in confirmation. _I cannot disappoint him._

Standing up, I begin to walk out of the room. Voldemort stands and eyes me. Irritation is present on his snakelike face. With a flick of his wand, a force pushes me back against the nearest wall.

Walking forward, Voldemort looks at me. _It's been so long since he has used magic against me. _His gaze shifts over my now shaking body.

He sneers. "_Did I dismiss you?"_

"No, My Lord." I look down upon the floor again.

"Lift your shirt." He demands.

Grasping the bottom hem of my shirt, I left it to reveal my chest. Voldemort points his wand on the left side of my ribs. He mutters. Suddenly, a black crest of a snake curled and twisted around what looks to be branches appears upon my skin.

"This is not the Dark Mark but will still allow me to contact you when needed. "

"Ok." I reply softly while releasing my grip on my shirt. It falls back down, covering myself again.

Stepping closer, Voldemort's body almost pressing against mine. Our robes touch, forming what looks to be a black, cloth mess. Voldemort lifts my chin, staring into my now widened eyes. Leaning forward, he presses his lips to mine. Not knowing what to do, I stay still. After a few moments, Voldemort pulls away and walks towards the door. Before he is gone he turns.

"You will not be taking the train to school tomorrow. Dolohov will personally escort you to the Hogwarts gates."

With that, he leaves.

**I plan on the next chapter being the last flashback. Then, the story will start back up to where Chapter 1 left off. I don't think I will be able to keep posting a chapter everyday (schoolwork keeps piling up) but I will still be able to upload MULTIPLE chapters each week. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**********CONTINUE WITH FLASHBACK*********

~~~~~**Harry POV**~~~~~

I head over to the property edge of Riddle Manor where Dolohov is waiting for me. I wear a set of muggle cloths, one of Voldemort's followers supplied me. Having left all my possessions at Hogwarts since being captured, I have had none my old things except what has been given to me here. There is also no school trunk for me to take since it has remained at Hogwarts. When trying to pack my new possessions in an overnight bag I found, Voldemort prohibited me to bring my new robes he gave me as well as the new terms school books I have studied over my time spent here. I believe it was due to him not wanting to raise more suspicion of our relationship.

_Our relationship…_

_I can't stop thinking of what happened last night. THE Dark Lord actually kissed me, Harry of all people. I'm really confused about how to feel about this. Yes, his forwardness caught me off guard, but it felt nice to have someone so close. When dating Ginny, we had kissed multiple times but it never felt like this kiss before. It was as though our magical cores came together, lighting a fire inside of me… _

_STOP! I shouldn't be thinking of this now. I need to prepare for my mission. I haven't even thought of what I would tell Dumbledore when I return to school. He and the others need to be fooled…_

Shaking my head and taking a deep breath, I reach the landing where Dolohov is standing. He wears his Death Eater robes (_no change there_) and stands straight and tall. Noticing my approach, he nods. _Well, that's better than a scowl. _

"Your late, Potter."

"Sorry, I was just—"

He rolls his eyes. "We need to leave now before your classmates reach the gates."

I walk forward and glance at an old prophet outstretched in Dolohov's hand. G_uess we're are taking a portkey_. Reaching out, I touch it. We instantly transport.

The next second, I am standing on a gravel path that's leads to the Hogwarts gate. Looking to my side, Dolohov is fixing his robes. After adjusting himself, he starts forward. I jog to catch up, and then walk by his side.

We don't speak to one another for a few minutes. After I see the gate ahead, Dolohov puts his hand on my shoulder to signal me to stop. Looking up at him, he speaks.

"You must stay on task and keep watch over Dumbledore. Stay alert and be patient. It will be a month or two before the Dark Lord is ready to gather his forces. Do not disappoint him if you know what is good for you."

_I have given Voldemort my entire being. How could I fail him when I will do anything he commands without question. He is the one person I can trust. These fools of the light have done nothing to help me. They used me to their own advantage. No, I will never allow myself to disappoint my Lord. I will serve him if and till the day I die for his cause…for our cause._

Glaring at him, I reply. "I will not fail."

He continues to stare at me. After moving his gaze to my scare, he takes a step back. "Let us hope not." He then disapparates.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*********CONTUNIUE WITH FLASHBACK***********

~~~~~**Harry POV**~~~~~

"I told you Professor, I don't know why Voldemort let me go." We are in the headmasters office. Snape sits in a chair beside me.

"All I know is Voldemort tried to find out any information I may have known about the Order. I was able to keep my occlumency shields up. Eventually, he gave up. After that, I was left alone, locked in a room for a few months." _Such a lie…Not a very good one at that. I didn't really have time to come up with something more believable. If only I was as good of a liar as Dudley._

I take a deep breath and put my face in my hands. "All I can tell you is that I woke up this morning and was alone on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. I then came straight here."

_I am so tired. _Dumbledore had me brought to his office when I was sighted walking through the Hogwarts gate. Ever since then, I have been questioned nonstop. _How many hours has it been? _

Snape looks over at me and then directs his attention to Dumbledore. "Headmaster, if I may say, Potter seems to have told us everything he knows. I don't think anything will come from continuing this discussion. Perhaps, it would be best to carry this on later."

"You are right, Severus."

Dumbledore rubs his eyes and turns to face me. His once twinkling eyes are now dull and tired. "Harry, your trunk has been left in your dormitory. I will send a house elf to deliver your new books for term."

I try to muster a smile. "That you…Professor. "

Wanting to leave the old git as soon as possible, I stand and head off through the corridor.

"Potter!"

I turn and see Snape swiftly coming towards me, his black robes flowing through the air behind him. Reaching me, he forcibly takes hold of my wrist and leads us down an empty side corridor.

"Why was I informed only just this morning that the Dark Lord was sending you back to Hogwarts? How can all of you expect me to be prepared in foiling the old man when I have no forewarning of what is happening?"

Standing up as straight as I can, I only reach his chin. "I do not know every reason for what our Lord does. Maybe he doesn't want you knowing the plan due to your mistake at the ministry a few months ago. You still remember don't you? Of course, how could anyone forget that you almost mistakenly divulged the return of the Dark Lord to Fudge. You must earn your place back into the good graces of our Lord."

Snape looks down at me before backing away. I notice him holding onto his arm. _Probably where the Dark Mark is burn into his skin._

"Just because the Dark Lord has placed you by his side, doesn't mean you have the right to speak to me in that manner."

"Actually Severus, I do have that right." Turning on my heels, I walk away.

It is now near the end of October, two months since arriving back at Hogwarts. I have constantly kept watch over Dumbledore as commanded by my Lord. It is hard though, due to Dumbledore avoiding me. I have tried to meet with him countless times but he always replies he has other meetings to attend to. Even without being able to spend alone time with him, I have been able to inform the Dark Lord of his whereabouts by owl. I have noticed the Headmaster has left Hogwarts several times but I have yet to find out where he goes. Without this important information, I feel as though I am disappointing Voldemort.

I sit in between Ron and Hermione in Professor Binns, history class. Not wanting to raise suspicion upon myself, I have kept the role of so called 'light savior' and have remained surrounded by the people I once trusted. _Not anymore._ Leaning to the side, I rest my head on my arm. Professor Binns voice drones on.

_I miss him. The only means of communication between us have been through owl post heavily concealed form others by charms. I wonder if he thinks about me? Yes, I can tell he is angry that I have not gotten more information about where Dumbledore travels, but he has to think about me sometimes…Right? The kiss had to have meant something. It means something to me…now. _

"Come on, Harry. Class is over…Tell me you didn't daydream the whole time?" Hermione is standing, holding a stack of textbooks in her arms.

Ron walks over and claps a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Of course he didn't, Mione." He winks at me behind her back.

"Hey mate. You seem distant these past few weeks. I don't know what all happened when you were with You Know Who, but you can tell me anything. Anyways, cheer up! Tomorrow is the Halloween feast!"

"Yeah, thanks Ron." I plaster a smile on my face and begin to gather my things. _Gosh, tomorrow's already Halloween? I need to get ready. _

I unconsciously press one of my hands on my robes where Voldemort marked me beneath. _Soon I can finally stop hiding my new identity. Maybe after Voldemort exposes himself with me by his side, we can move our relationship forward…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*********END OF FLASHBACK. BACK TO CURRENT TIME (I.E. CONTINUATION OF 1****st**** CHAPTER)**********

After both wizards had felt the Hogwarts shields break, Voldemort roughly lets Harry go. He is agitated with the boy for not completing his mission fully. It now lies on him to figure out where Dumbledore goes when he leaves Hogwarts on occasion. Unbeknown to most, Voldemort was nervous. _Does he know about my horcruxes?_

Voldemort looks over at the boy. Harry stands by the portal door leading out of the Chamber of Secrets. The Dark Lord pushes past him, leading the way up and out into the school. After leaving the girls bathroom and entering into the entrance hall, they see students and professors running in every direction. Shouts and cries can barely be heard above the collapsing walls. The Death Eaters have begun to infiltrate the school.

Among all the commotion, no one seems to notice the Boy Who Lived and the most feared wizard of all standing in the middle of the hall. Voldemort continues to calmly walk out of Hogwarts till he reaches the grounds in front of the castle. Harry is right at his side, a neutral expression upon his face. He remains silent.

Reaching a good distance away where a group of Death Eaters are waiting, Voldemort takes one of their arms. Pointing his wand at the Dark Mark, he signals his most important weapon of the night.

Harry waits, looking up into the sky patiently. When noticing a group of flying creatures in the air, Harry directs his attention to Voldemort.

"My Lord, he is here."

Voldemort nods. "Excellent. This will move swiftly for us now."

Charlie Weasley apparates next to where they are all standing in a circle.

"My Lord." Charlie kneels before them.

Gesturing for the Weasley to stand, Voldemort turns to the group around him. "Spread out and secure the perimeters of the castle. I don't want anyone to escape."

Harry is about to set off with the other Death Eaters but Voldemort holds him back. "You must stay with me at all times tonight, Harry. I don't want to lose you somewhere in the battle."

Shivers are sent down Harry's spine. _He really does care about me._

"Charlie, follow us back up, near to the castle's entrance. Make sure your dragons continue to attack the school. I want to see the whole place burn." With that, the three black cloaked wizards set off back towards the battle.

Reaching the front of the school, Harry and Voldemort stand, observing the fighting before them. Charlie continues on to direct the dragons.

The flying beasts sweep over and around the castle, breathing fire on the stone walls. Harry watches as the Swedish Short-Snout's tail smashes into a side wall near the North Tower. More students and teachers begin to exit the school, fighting the Death Eaters as they go. Spells and curses fly through the air, making the sky brighten as though fireworks are setting off.

A third year student from Gryffindor, two behind Harry's year, notices Voldemort standing before the school. He runs forward, sending a curse towards the dark wizard. Voldemort is about deflect the spell when Harry steps in front of him, raising a shield before them.

"Harry! What are you doing?! That's You Know Who behind you!" The boy shouts.

People begin to notice the two famous wizards standing in front of them. Wands begin dropping to peoples sides as surprise and shock spread around them. The Death Eaters take advantage of their distraction and begin disarming and stunning as many people as they can.

The Dark Lord signals to Charlie. Charlie orders the dragons to land, surrounding the wizards huddled before the school. Fires blaze around them all as collapsing castle walls can be heard from behind.

With that, Voldemort raises the Elder Wand to his throat. "Sonorus."

His voice amplifies, carrying over all other noise.

"You are outnumbered and many of you disarmed. There is no possibility in escape. Surrender now and follow me into the new world we can create together. No more magical blood has to be spilled."

Ron and Hermione push through the crowd.

After noticing his brother among the other Death Eaters, Ron stands shocked, behind Hermione. His mind races. _Charlie is the one directing the dragons to attack?_

"Let Harry go!" Hermione screams.

Voldemort laughs. Many people, including some Death Eaters, cringe in surprise.

After a moment, he turns to Harry, an air of amusement in his voice.

"Harry, did you hear the mudblood? I believe, she and the others think I am forcibly keeping you by my side."

Harry smirks. Relief fills his core. _ Finally, I don't have to hide anymore._

Turning to the crowd, Harry addresses them.

"Have none of you, incuriously stupid beings, figured out I have left your so called 'light' side? The Dark Lord is who I align myself with now. Any of you who do not follow him will suffer. Personally, I hope you don't surrender. I can't stand to look at most of you anyways..."

At that moment, the castle doors burst open. Dumbledore stands on the threshold, his wand pointed directly at Harry.

Shouts come from the crowd. "Don't hurt him!", "Harry's been put under the imperius-","He's not in his right mind!"

Dumbledore's voice rings over the random cries. Anger and yet pity can be heard within it.

"Harry, my boy, what have you done?"

Voldemort puts his arm around Harry. Carefully pushing the boy behind himself, the dark wizard shields him from Dumbledore's gaze.

"Now Dumbledore, how nice of you to join our little meeting. I suspect your night has been pleasant?"

"Don't fool with me, Tom." He tries to gain eye contact with Harry.

"Harry, you are confused and misguided. Come forward, we can work this out."

"Don't play the role of savior, Dumbledore." Voldemort sneers. "You have used this boy his whole life. Dropping him off to live with abusive muggles, withholding information about how powerful a wizard he is…_can become_, making him a tool to use for your bidding. No, I think Harry is past the point of trusting you and your precious Order."

Harry tries to hold his anger back. Just seeing Dumbledore stand before him with a look of pure denial on his face made the boy leave from behind Voldemort and head towards the white-bearded wizard.

Harry pulls out his wand and aims it at the Headmaster. Professors, students, Death Eaters, and the like move to the sides, leaving a pathway between the two wizards. Voldemort follows Harry from behind, his gaze never leaving Dumbledore's stature.

"This will end now Dumbledore!" Harry yells.

Dumbledore backs away, his wand still directed at Harry but not firmly gripped in hand.

"You must listen to me, my boy. I did everything in order to protect you. Harry, I never wanted to see you hurt."

"That is not the whole truth Dumbledore and you know it. Voldemort told me everything. By the way of the prophecy, you were planning to sacrifice me when the time came. The only thing you cared about was me dying for your 'greater good'. I can see now, I only a piece to your game of chess."

Harry reached to where he was just feet away from the Headmaster.

"Don't be a coward! Fight me!"

Harry raises his wand, sending one curse after another towards Dumbledore. The old wizard deflects the spells and raises a shield just before being thrown back due to the sheer power of the boys magic.

Watching, Voldemort assesses the one-way fight before him. _Impressive. _ He can feel the boys magic in the air. Feels a_lmost as powerful as my own. Yes, once I properly train him, he will make a perfect consort…in more than one way._

Ending his train of thought, Voldemort directs his attention back onto the scene.

Dumbledore stumbles, still shielding himself from the constant attacks. His white hair is tangled by the fall. The old wizard can't help but to think it is up to him to kill the boy. _I didn't want it to end this way. Harry must die, especially now that he is in Tom's grasp. But how can I kill the Boy Who Lived in front of everyone when many believe he is under the influence of dark magic? I need to wait, plan, and execute accordingly. _

Quickly making up his mind, Dumbledore flicks his wand. Flames engulf him. He vanishes.

"No!" Voldemort roars.

Angered by the fact he could not finish off the old man, Voldemort storms forward and addresses the surrounded Hogwarts population.

"Those of you who wish to live and join my new world should step forward. Be aware, if you try to cross me, you will regret it."

The air is silent. A Gryffindor steps forward. Murmurs and cries then come from the crowd.

Harry moves to stand beside Voldemort and whispers in his ear. "My Lord, this is Neville Longbottom. He is a fifth year as well."

Longbottom speaks. "I'm tired of all this fighting. Too many people have died these past years…this night. I will join you and your ranks. The only thing I ask is that you stop the killing, even towards the muggles."

_The boy has a lot of nerve, _Voldemort thinks.

Turning towards Harry, the he sees him nod.

"I will consider this." Voldemort replies to Neville.

Harry couldn't help but think Voldemort was looking for his approval. He tries to hide a smile.

Neville continues forward and joins the Death Eaters gathered behind the Dark Lord and Harry. The other students and professors are still standing in front of the school. Some shouts are heard, breaking the utter silence, as Neville leaves them behind. "You coward!" … "Traitor!" …

Once Neville stands among them, his face expressionless, other students begin to follow suite. Many Hufflepuff's, and Ravenclaw's surrender, a few Gryffindor's as well (the Slytherin's have already been on Voldemorts side). None of the professors come forward except for Snape, already having been fighting alongside the Death Eaters.

Once there is no more movement, Voldemort turns and commands his followers. "Kill the remaining who defy me."

The dark witches and wizards begin towards the remaining staff and student body. Curses begin to soar through the air again but this time the 'lightside' is well outnumbered.

Finding Charlie near to his left, Voldemort gets his attention. Have the dragons finish demolishing the school. I want it to be lying on the ground by morning.

"Yes, My Lord" Charlie bows hastily before setting off to direct the beasts.

Harry comes to Voldemorts side. "_My Lord. If I could ask a favor of you?_"

"_Yes?_"

"_Can you spare the lives of Hermione and Ron? I want to gain my own revenge on them."_

Contemplating Harry's request, the Dark Lord looks towards his Death Eaters and new recruits. They have surrounded the defiers of his new world and have begun to torture and kill. Ron and Hermione can be seen among them, throwing up spells and shields to hold the Death Eaters back.

"_We will send them to Malfoy Manor. They can be held within the cells."_

"_Thank you, My Lord."_

Harry sets off towards the fight before him. He tells Voldemort's followers to spare the ginger and brunette Gryffindor and send them to Malfoy's.

"How could you! We were friends!" Ron shouts, after seeing Harry direct the dark wizards.

Harry looks at Ron. "A mistake on my part that will not happen again."

The Boy Who lived walks back to where the Dark Lord is waiting. Voldemort wraps his arms around him. Before disapparating, they watch the dragons fly around the castle. Fires continue to engulf the school. Resting his chin in the crook of Harry's neck, Voldemort and the once light's savior, vanish.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**travisblack117- thanks for the dragon idea **


	9. Chapter 9

"_Parseltongue"_

_Thoughts_

Chapter 9

~~~~~**Harry POV**~~~~~

We appear in the Dark Lord's bedroom. I stumble when landing, bumping into the king sized, four poster bed behind me. Grabbing hold of one of the ornate columns, I catch my balance.

I look towards Voldemort after leaning against the bed. Something about being in battle makes me want him close, want his touch. The thought of our last kiss comes to mind. I feel myself blush. He turns around and meets my gaze as he begins to remove his outer cloak. I couldn't help but notice his broad, masculine shoulders as he disrobed. _Gosh, I hope he continues. _

Voldemort smirks at me. "Like what you see, Potter?"

_Did I say that out loud?_

"No, but I have to say your thoughts are quite interesting…"

"Oh." My face turns bright red.

The dark wizard drops his cloak on the ground. He moves closer and stands before me. His gaze travels over my now trembling form. Out of excitement or nervousness, I don't know. All I can think is I want to be close to him…and now.

I get off of the bed and move towards him. Reaching him, I take hold of his black dress shirt. My fingers shake as I begin to undue his shirt collar. Being a few inches shorter than him, I look up to see if I have stepped too far. The Dark Lord stands still, watching me. His red eyes ablaze with lust. _I guess I can continue…_

Finally unfastening the top button, I work my way down to the others. I hear Voldemort's breath catch when I near to the last clasp, just above his belt. Smiling a little, I take hold of the draped black cloth and remove it from his torso. My hands run along the outlined muscles and abs. His skin is pale but smooth considering his age.

Voldemort then pulls me to him. Our bodies touch and surprisingly, I can feel the heat of him through my cloak. Voldemort's hands roam over me and my cloak is pulled off. I feel his lips upon my neck and lean back to give him more access. His warm breath brushes against my skin. I gasp as he bits my ear. Shivers spread over my body.

Taking the old muggle approach after growing impatient, Voldemort grasps the front of my shirt and rips it apart. The buttons strewn across the floor. After successfully pulling my shirt off, he continues kissing my already sensitive and alert skin.

I begin moving my hands down towards his pants and try to unbuckle his belt. Finally getting the latch, I pull at the leather strap. I then fumble with his zipper but soon am able to pull down his trousers.

After stepping out of his trousers, Voldemort pushes me back onto the bed. He stands before me, his eyes never leaving mine. I break the gaze and turn away from him, closing my eyes. _This feels wonderful. _

The bed begins to sink on all sides of me. I turn back towards the front and see the Dark Lord hovering over me. All that's left shielding his whole body from view are his dark, green boxer briefs.

He pins me to the bed. Leaning forward, Voldemort catches my lips for the first time tonight. It is more forceful than our first kiss but the lust is definitely present. We continue to explore each other's forms.

Then, at that moment, there is a knock at the door. I turn to look towards the sound as Voldemort groans in frustration. I couldn't help but laugh. _Of course we would be interrupted at this moment. _

Voldemort gets off of me and begins to dress. I stay, sighing deeply as I continue to lay on my back upon the bed.

"Enter." Voldemort states.

The dark wooden door opens. Lucius Malfoy stands at the threshold.

"My apologies, my Lord."

He looks in my direction before turning his attention back towards his master. "I wanted to update you on the events at the school following your departure but I can see you are busy. I shall come back tomorrow if you wish."

Voldemort rubs his face with one of his hands. "No, Lucius. What is it?"

"We were able to move Weasley and Granger back to the my manor. They were uncooperative as expected but we managed to disarm the ginger and later stun the girl. I wanted to inform you they are locked up in my cellar. I await your next order."

I sit up in the bed and clear my throat. Voldemort and Lucius look over at me. They look somewhat surprised as if they forgot I was in the room.

I address Lucius. "If you are not aware, the Dark Lord has given me permission to do as I please with the two Gryffindor's."

I get off the bed and walk towards the two wizards before me. "Leave them for now. I am planning something special that I would like the other Death Eaters to see."

Voldemort nods his consent. With that, Lucius bids goodnight and leaves, closing the door behind him.

I look at my Lord, a smirk spreading across my face.

"_What are you planning?"_ He asks questioningly, moving in front of me while wrapping his arms around my waist.

I reply in parseltongue. "_Just a little something that will enable me to get my revenge as well as gain the respect of your followers."_

He continues to hold me to him. I then notice my shirt was off this whole time. _Well this was embarrassing._

I lead Voldemort back to the bed. Tired from the nights events, I pull the covers over us and cuddle close to his side. The Dark Lord tugs me nearer to him in which I lay my head against his chest. I can hear his heart beat beneath me. After some moments have past, sleep succumbs us, bringing us to the depths of reality.

**Hi guys! Thanks for the great reviews and messages :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"_Parseltongue"_

_Thoughts_

Chapter 10

~~~~~**Harry's POV**~~~~~

Waking up, I keep my eyes closed and bury my face in the warm body next to me. Taking a deep breath, Voldemort's sweet scent engulfs me.

I feel a hand brush the hair out of my face and begin to slowly pet my cheek. I open my eyes and look up at him, the side of my face still resting upon his warm chest.

Voldemort smiles.

"Good morning" I say, grinning back. _Things have certainly changed. _

Running his hand through my hair, the Dark Lord pushes himself up to lean against the headboard.

"We must get ready. I have a meeting to go to but it is not necessary for you to attend just yet. If you wish, you may explore the manor though, I don't want you leaving the grounds."

"Ok." I reply as I reposition myself next to him and snuggle closer. I listen to his heart beat in between his breaths. We stay like this for a while, forgetting the need to prepare for the day. Finally giving in, I shift off of Voldemort and walk towards where my shirt and cloak lay on the floor. Picking them up, I begin to dress. I look over and see Voldemort still leaning against the bed's headboard, watching me. I can't help but think this will end once I step out the door.

Voldemort sighs, a hint of amusement in his smile. "Harry, nothing will change. Today, I will send Looky to move your things here. You will be staying with me from now on."

I couldn't help the large smile that played across my face.

"Thank you, my Lord."

Voldemort stands and walks towards me. "Harry, when we are alone, call me Tom."

I break the distance between us, lean up, and kiss him. "Thank you…_Tom_."

Tom's arms move to my waist, pushing me close to him. Our kiss deepens. After a moment, I reluctantly pull away.

"Didn't you say you have a meeting to attend?"

Tom nods his agreement.

After getting dressed and eating a quick breakfast Looky brought us, we leave the bedroom, walking side by side.

"What have you decided to do today?" Tom asks.

"I don't really know yet. I may go out by the gardens. It will be quiet there so I can plan want to do with Ron and Hermione."

We come to reach the board room where the meeting will take place. Tom continues on through the open doors. Peering in as I walk past, I notice Neville among other newly initiated Death Eaters. As my gaze moves towards his right, I stop in my tracks. _No, it couldn't be._

A ginger haired man, not Charlie, sits at the table. Mr. Weasley is too busy talking to Severus to notice my gapping stare.

_I will explain later tonight. Go outside and get some fresh air._

I jump at the voice present in my head. Looking at the head of the table, Tom fixedly watches me. My muscles and limbs are frozen in place. I feel as though I am stupefied. _ Is he_ _imperiused? _

Tom ignores my question, turns his attention to his followers before him and begins to speak. The board room doors abruptly close in front of me.

I stand frustrated, alone in the corridor. _Why does he always get in my head? It's like I have no privacy anymore. _

Making a mental note to start raising my occlumency shields, I head towards the front doors of the manor. 

Finally reaching the gardens positioned to the right side of the manor, I walk towards a large oak tree. Sitting down beneath it, I lean against its trunk, slithers of sunlight coming through the branches and leaves, touch my skin. My mind continues to race. _How can I plan my revenge when Mr. Weasley is here, at Riddle Manor of all places. It would be something completely different if he was being tortured or locked away but he's sitting at a table WITH the Dark Lord. This is way too confusing._

I look into the distance where the side gates of the manor are barely visible. Taking a deep calming breath, I close my eyes. _Ok, let me think this through. Charlie turned over to Voldemort's side before I was even captured. Only until the battle at Hogwarts did anyone except the inner circle and later myself know of his true alliance. I can understand how Charlie changed. He did not have a say in the family he was brought up in and the ways he was taught. But Mr. Weasley? He is infatuated with muggles and everything that they do. He doesn't value his pureblood status and has a family whom he raised to follow Dumbledore and later hopefully join the Order. _

After a while, I still have no rational to explain Mr. Weasley's presence other than that he is under the imperious curse. Bring my knees to my chest, I rest my head upon them. _ I guess, I just have to wait till tonight to find out what's really going on._

Being impatient as always, I try to distract myself. Shifting my focus, I begin to plot my revenge on the two Gryffindor's awaiting sentencing at the Malfoy's.

Stretching, I open my eyes. The sun is beginning to set. _Have I been out here that long? _

Pushing myself up, I stand and begin to trek back towards the manor. I have finally planned what to do with Ron and Hermione, it's just a matter of when Tom will let me begin. Pushing open the large front doors, I walk through the entrance hall leading to the dining room. The anticipation of finding out what the muggle loving traitor was doing here, consumes me.

**Let me know what you guys think so far… I have some good surprises planned!**


	11. Chapter 11

"_Parseltongue"_

_Thoughts_

**I have decided to continue the rest of the story in Harry's point of view. It is easier to write this way as well as being less confusing to switch back and forth. **

Chapter 11

"Tom, you better have a good explanation."

We sit at the dining table, Voldemort at the head (as usual) and I to his right. Everyone has left Riddle Manor for the night, leaving just the two of us and of course the house-elves.

My full attention is on the new leader of Britain's wizarding world. Waiting for him to speak, I unconsciously push around what food is left on my plate.

After a few minutes have passed, the Dark Lord puts his silverware down. Looking at me as though my movements are distracting him, he pushes my plate away from my reach. Impatient, I lean back in my chair, placing my now useless fork on the bare table.

"Ok. I will tell you everything there is to know about Arthur but you must not divulge this information to anyone other than the Death Eaters. He is useless if his cover is to be blown. Understood?"

Nodding, I hastily lean forward holding my breath in hopes to not miss a word.

"Mr. Weasley, as you and everyone know him, is a muggle-loving, Dumbledore supporter who gave up his pureblood title and is against any form of dark magic. What you do not know is that all of this is and has been an act."

Unable to believe where this is going, I interrupt before Tom continues. "But he was a Gryffindor. You can't possibly be meaning to tell me—"

I break off as piercing red eyes glare at me. "I told you to not interrupt me."

"Sorry, I—"

"Yes, Arthur was placed in Gryffindor while at Hogwarts but he became close to many Slytherins including Lucius and Severus within his first year. No one knew of his interest and relations within the rival house due to Arthur being worried his family would disapprove. After their year had graduated, I marked Malfoy and Severus in joining me. This was when they confided in me about this particular Gryffindor. I was skeptical at first, knowing of the Weasley family line and their association with Dumbledore but I decided to investigate further with the idea of having another person close to the Order besides only Severus."

Pausing for a moment, Tom takes out his wand. A bottle of old scotch appears before us. After filling up both glasses, handing one to me, and taking a large sip, does he continue.

"After meeting with Arthur and knowing his willingness to follow me, I divulged a plan that would enable him to be a center member in the Order of the Phoenix. Arthur offered himself as a full-time agent. He got a job at the Muggle Artifacts Office in the Ministry, married a witch of the light side, and became a well-respected/trusted member of the Order. Ever since him joining me, I have always been one step ahead of Dumbledore and his precious Order."

Shocked, I fall back in my chair which then topples over with the sheer force of my body. Lying flat on my back, I push myself up, rubbing the back of my head. _Well that was graceful._

Tom is standing next to me, offering his hand. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I guess I leaned backed too far."

Sitting back down, we look at one another. Tom looks too entertained for the situation. His eyes glint with amusement and he can't hold back his laughter.

I playfully huff. "What!? It's not funny, Tom. I could have hurt myself. Oh, but of course…I forgot the Dark Lord gains pleasure from other's pain."

"I think we have discussed this enough for now. You will be able to talk to Arthur on your own later. Why don't we go to the library for a bit?"

Standing, I follow Tom. Making it up the stairs to the left side of the manor, we enter the room. I continue and take a seat on the leather couch positioned near a window. After glancing at the sunset, I grab the book sitting on the cushion next to me. Opening it to where I left off, I continue reading about the mechanisms involved in casting dark curses. Since being here, I have started learning as much as I can about the dark arts. If I am to be by Tom's side, I need to increase my power and knowing dark magic…will do just that.

I feel myself floating. Wait, this can't be right. Opening my eyes, I find myself in Tom's arms being carried back to _our_ room. I push my face closer to his chest. His robes are soft and hold his sweet scent. Making it back to the room, I am gently placed on the bed. Taking off my shirt, I move under the covers as Tom leaves to the bathroom. He comes out after some time, dressed in his lounge pants and gets in bed. I am instantly pulled towards him, his arms wrapped around my small but growing frame.

I feel his warm breath hitting my ear as he whispers.

"Tomorrow, you will start attending lessons. Since Hogwarts is no more and I have taken the Ministry, a new school has opened. Afterwards, I will work with you on your dueling abilities."

I turn to look at Tom as many questions come flying out of my mouth. "When did this occur?...Who will be there?... Will I move-?"

Tom's lips consume mine. Wanting to dominate for once, I push my tongue through his opened lips and begin exploring. Tom shifts his body on top of me, taking the kiss back to his control. I then give in and relax beneath him.

Breaking apart, his lips move to my neck, caressing my skin in their path. In between his kisses, he speaks, softly.

"Shhh, little one. You need not worry. Only purebloods and half-bloods can attend due to Muggle-borns being deemed unfit to practice magic. I want you to go for a bit before you begin to appear at my meetings. Severus will be teaching the Dark Arts in addition to his Headmaster position. Narcissa Malfoy will teach Pureblood History, and other professor will teach as such. And no, you and the other students will not be living at the school. There is an apparition point before there."

I arch my head back into the pillow as Tom's lips move further down my chest. Breathing heavily, I reply. "I guess this can only help me but I wish I was ready to be at your side."

"In time, Harry." The Dark Lord mumbles as he continue to concentrate on my now wiggling body.

Shivering with need, I close my eyes to intensify the feeling. _Well, so long to a good nights rest…_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Apparating in the designated area, I look around in search of the newly founded school. Trees and brush surround the clearing, making it difficult to find the correct way. Walking forward some, I make out a gravel path that begins ahead to my left. _Well, I guess it's this way… _

Taking the path, I continue on. The forest becomes more dense the further I walk, blocking out most sunlight. The air around me feels cold sending shivers down my spine. I quicken my pace, wanting to reach the end of the forest as soon as possible. After some minutes have passed, I begin to think I am heading in the wrong direction. _It can't be this far. Can it?_

Upon deciding to turn around and go back to the clearing, leaves begin to rustle above me. Pulling out my wand, I look up and find a large black crow. It begins to circle above me before taking off ahead. I follow it, jogging to keep up. Finally, a large iron gate comes into view. It is intricately designed and looks as if it has been through too many seasons. Looking past it, I halt. A castle made of old black stone, towers several stories high. Windows are placed all around the building and the lands stretch for what looks like archers of lush, green grass.

Reaching the gate entrance, I make out a sign magically bound to one of the side pillars.

"Marvolo's School of Dark Magic."

I chuckle to myself. _His head can't get much bigger than this._

Behind me, a throat clears. Caught by surprise, my reflexes take over. Wand in hand, I swiftly turn and direct it at the stranger behind me.

"Harry, calm down. It's me." The figure takes a few steps forward, out of the shadows.

"Oh, hey Neville." I lower my wand.

Neville walks closer towards me. "The Dark Lord told me you would be attending some classes here. I have been instructed to wait for your arrival. You know you're late, right?"

"Sorry, it took me longer than I expected to get ready this morning…Can you not mention this to _him_?"

"It's my job to inform him of your whereabouts, Harry. Sorry but I can't."

Aggravated, I turn from him looking back at the gates in front of us. _How does he not trust me? I have done everything I can to show Tom I stand by his side. We need to trust one another if we're to be partners… both politically and romantically._

"How do we get in?" I ask, annoyance in my voice.

"This is Salazar's castle so blood wards cover the entire property. Here, I'll show you."

Walking to stand next to the gate, Neville pushes up his left sleeve. I notice the Dark Mark burned into his skin. Unconsciously, I touch the mark Tom gave me on my side. I haven't felt it since we destroyed Hogwarts. It never burned like the actual Dark Mark. Instead, warmth would spread around the marked area.

Muttering under his breath, Neville points his wand to his wrist. A gash, slits his skin and a trickle of red appears. Holding his blood sodden arm before him, he presses it gently at the iron lock attached to the gate. Suddenly, the gate swings open, allowing us entry towards the castle.

We walk in stride with one another. As we approach the doors to the school, I decide to break the silence. "Aren't you missing class by waiting on me?"

He stops and looks down at me. I haven't realized how tall Neville is. Time has definitely been good to him. His once pudgy baby face has now elongated and firmed with scruffle leading down towards his neck. A serious, stern expression has yet to leave him but his eyes are lit with what seems to be determination and excitement. I can't help but to feel grateful that one of the people that had not used me to their advantage in the past, joined me in moving to Voldemort's side.

"I am not attending classes. Since becoming a Death Eater, I have been trained in the areas needed of me. I am here to be of assistance to you and make sure you are doing what is expected of you. Especially since you will soon be second in command next to our Lord."

I nod. Well, t_his doesn't add any pressure on me. _

Neville moves to open the castle doors. Walking through, I stand and wait for him to follow. As Neville locks them behind him, I look around. _And I thought Riddle Manor was something to see._ Salazar's castle was nothing but extravagant. Any wizard who stepped foot in the place would instantly know a powerful, pure blood wizard owned the place. I continued to stand in awe. _To think Salazar himself used to walk through these halls._

Footsteps came from behind me and a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Why don't I escort you to class. I believe your Pureblood History class with Narcissa is still going on."

I am led down a hallway to our right. Gray stones create archways every so often down the hall. Silver moldings break apart the black and green shading of the walls. Finally turning down a smaller passageway, we reach a closed door.

I quietly thank Neville for his help and open the door. Walking in the room, Narcissa stands in the front of the newly formed classroom, lecturing. I try to shut the door without being noticed but it clicks loudly when it finally closes. Narcissa turns to look at me, her lecture ceasing. The students in unison all turn in their seats and stare, causing me to blush.

"It is good of you to join us Mr. Potter. Please take your seat." She gestures to the only empty desk left in the room. It's positioned in the middle of the front row. Exactly in front of where she is standing. _Well this is great. Now everyone will be staring at my back the whole time. _

"Ugh—sorry I'm late" I mumble out, hastily moving to take my seat.

The lecture lasted only another 15 minutes. I pack up my notebook that was barely used due to missing over half the class. Slinging my bag over my back, I walk out the room ahead of the other students.

"Hey! Wait up Potter!"

Turning, Blaise Zabini quickly strides over.

I sigh in relief. "I didn't know you would be here Blaise. I was worried I wouldn't know anyone."

"Well don't. Lots of the Slytherins are here including Draco, Parkinson, Flint, Crabbe and Goyle. I have to say though, some of the Ravenclaws are not too bad. Haven't seen very much Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors though. There's probably not many purebloods in those houses."

"What do you mean? Tom told me the school accepts purebloods and half-bloods."

Blaise's eyes widen. "I didn't know you are on first name basis with the Dark Lord! How did that happen? Oh, and yeah the school did accept half-bloods up until this morning. Since the school was just moved here, to Salazar's manor, I guess the Dark Lord or whoever changed that since the wards won't let the half-bloods in. Anyways, its better this way."

"But I'm a half-blood."

"Yeah, but the wards let you pass so that must mean you're a pureblood…or even a descendent of Salazar Slytherin himself. Plus, you're soon to be You Know Who's consort AND you can talk to snakes."

"Hey. What are you two talking about?" A confident, sly voice asks.

"Nothing really. It's good to see you Malfoy though I've seen much of your father lately at Riddle Manor. It's nice to finally be around people my own age for a change."

The bright blonde leans against the stone wall next to Blaise and I. "Yeah, I have noticed he has been called away a lot lately. So how has it been living with the Dark Lord?"

_I probably shouldn't mention our romantic relationship with anyone just yet…_ I shrug. "It's been quite nice actually. I'm learning a lot and will begin dueling training with him tonight."

Severus approaches us. "Shouldn't you three be off to Rodolphus's class?"

Looking around, I notice the hallway is empty.

"Yeah, Uncle Sev. We were just about to head there." Draco replied.

Quickly nodding our agreement, Blaise and I follow Draco down the hall leaving Severus behind. I feel his stare on our backs until we round a corner_. If Tom has made him headmaster of this school even after his mistakes with the minister, I should try to trust Snape more. Especially with all the time we will be around one another._ Snapping out of my thoughts, we enter our next class.

The rest of the day went rather smoothly. Many of the students were friendly and asked lots of questions about Tom. Of course, I didn't tell them much but they seemed pleased with what I could provide them with.

Reaching the front gates of the school after classes ended, Neville stood waiting for me. I bid Malfoy, Blaine, and the others good day before walking over to him.

"How was your first day? Neville asked.

"It was great! I will learn a lot more about the dark arts here than if I continued to study on my own. Oh, and tomorrow Rodolphus is going to teach us about the mechanics of the unforgivable curses. He said, once we learn about their properties, it will be easier to use and manipulate them to our advantage."

Neville smiled. "The power you feel when using those curses is something you will never forget. Once Avery taught me them, I feel my magic has grown even more powerful."

I smirk. _Maybe I will wait in performing my revenge on Ron and Hermione until I learn a little more about the dark arts. This is the one chance I can really gain the respect from the older Death Eaters so being more prepared can only help._

"Let's head back to the apparition point. You have a lesson with our Lord after dinner."

I follow Neville back through the gravel path within the forest. Excitement for my lesson with Tom later fills me. _Today can't get any better._

**Let me know what you think. I take ideas into consideration when writing so please let me know anything you would like me to include. Thanks!**

**Sayainprincess07****: Keep coming with ideas **** I enjoyed bringing Neville into this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

I forgot to mention that half-bloods can also make it through the school wards only if they have the Dark Mark (that's how Snape is there).

Chapter 13

Taking Neville's offered arm, we apparate back to Riddle Manor. Landing right outside, we continue our way into the house's entryway.

"Where is everyone?" I ask, turning to Neville.

"I guess they must still be in a meeting. I would suggest you go to your room and freshen up a bit before dinner. I must go and alert the Dark Lord of your return."

He waits for me to ascend the staircase leading to mine and Tom's bed chambers before he sets off towards the board room.

Reaching our bedroom, I walk into the conjoined bathroom. _I think I have enough time to take a quick shower. _Turning on the water, I begin to disrobe. Stepping in, the hot stream courses down my body. I sigh and stand there for a few minutes, my eyes closed. Suddenly, I yelp as an arm wraps around my waist, startling me. Tom's body presses to mine from behind as he begins to suck and softly nip at my neck.

"I thought you were still in a meeting?" I say, in between my rapid breaths.

He groans as I push myself closer to him, his arousal pressing against my back. "I was informed you had returned so I dismissed the others. I planned on having dinner right afterwards but how lucky am I that you decided to shower beforehand..."

His arms move from around my waist and start to wander. One hand begins to caress my chest while the other moves to my thigh. I moan his name, begging for him to stop teasing me and to touch me where I most desire it. "Tommm…please—"

He laughs and hisses in my ear. "_Shhhh, don't rush it."_

Being even more turned on by his parseltongue, I turn and face him. Pushing my lips to his, I begin to explore his body. My hands roam over his back and broad shoulders, feeling the dips and tones of muscle. Moving my leg in between his, he gasps. I look up, smiling at his reaction. His red eyes burn with desire.

Grabbing a hold of me, he lifts me up, flinging me roughly over his shoulder. Not bothering to turn off the shower water, I am carried swiftly into our room and thrown onto the bed. Tom hovers above me, his gaze traveling over my wet, aroused body. After a moment, I grow impatient and pull him on top of me, our body heat entangling into one entity. He enters me when we break our kiss, filling me up whole. I run my nails down his backside, the pleasure too extreme. Once climaxing together, Tom rolls off of me and lays at my side. I move towards him, my hand stroking his cheek.

"_That was amazing_." I breath.

We lay, cuddling with one another for some time. I am just about to fall asleep when Tom's stomach rumbles.

"Why don't we get some dinner?" I suggest, giggling.

Snapping his fingers, Looky appears before us.

"What can Looky do for masters?" The house-elf asks, while intertwining her hands together nervously.

I smile at the elf, wanting her to feel more comfortable. "Hi, Looky. Can you bring Tom and I our dinner? We won't be having it in the dining room this evening."

"Yes, Master Potter… right away." With that, the elf disapparates.

Tom turns my face towards him, kissing me passionately. Trays of food suddenly appear beside the bed. Moving forward, I begin to grab for the roasted chicken. We eat silently for a bit, savoring the food.

"How was your first day of classes?"

I lean back against the headboard, my stomach stuffed. "It went well. I think I will learn a lot there. Plus, I was able to catch up with Blaise and Draco. Actually, do you think I can invite them over one day when you're busy? I could use the company."

Voldemort lays on his back upon the bed, stretching. "Sure. I have no problem with you being around them or the others but you need to keep their respect though. Soon, they will be working for you."

I lean forward and kiss him on the forehead. "I will."

We get dressed and I follow Tom out through the halls. Once in the training room, Tom walks further away from me, near to the back of the room. I stand a few feet from the door. _And so the training begins…_

"Retrieve your wand, Harry."

I pull my wand out of my robe, loosely grasping it at my side.

"The first thing you need to know is the proper stance when dueling."

After mimicking Tom's posture and position, I look at him for the next direction.

"Good. Now let's go over some wand techniques then we can really start."

It feels like hours have passed since we began. I lean against a side wall in the training room, exhausted. Tom has kept throwing curses my way nonstop. It's as though when he gets started, he can't stop.

"Are we almost done? I don't think I can keep going for much longer." I complain.

Tom sends another curse my way. Before I am able to block it, I'm hit. My body is frozen in place and I can't move an inch. Tom comes towards me, a malicious glint in his eyes.

"I was informed you were late to your lessons today. Why might that be?" Flicking his wand, I am released from my holds, crumpling to the ground.

I take a deep breath before looking up at him. _Well this is a sudden turn of events. Bipolar much? _

Thinking I can't wiggle my way out of this, I address him formally. "My Lord, I didn't plan on missing morning lecture. I now know to allow myself more time to get ready. Please, forgive me."

Positioned on my knees before him, I bow my head. _He likes it when I'm submissive so maybe this may lighten the air a bit._

"Crucio."

I writher on the floor, my body spasming. Tom lifts the curse, gazing at my now limp form.

_Well that didn't help._

"You must learn that I am still in control. Today, you made a mistake in which I saw needed to be addressed. Hopefully, you have learned not to make me look like a foul to others. I expect you to be punctual from now on. Understood?"

"Yes." I mumble. My face is half squished against the cold stone floor.

After a moment of silence, I feel myself being lifted off the floor and into his arms. I press my face into his robes, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I cry.

"I know, Harry. I know."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It's been a few days since my first training session with Tom and I have made a point to stay on his good side ever since. I find it beneficial to not be punished…

Each morning before school, I have gotten up early to go down to the training room. Today is no different. Stretching, my head pressed into one of the many soft feather pillows on the bed, I mentally prepare for the day. Even though I have classes lasting till the evening, I'm hoping to be able to swing by one of the Dark Lord's meetings. Yes, I haven't been allowed to attend any since Hogwarts has fallen, but I want to see if I can't run into Arthur Weasley. I have continuously seen him at the Manor but have yet talked to him. He's always with some other Death Eater or discussing God knows what with Minister Malfoy.

Pushing myself up, I look around the room in search for my clothes. Since Looky moved my things into the master bedroom, my robes have been placed neatly in an adjoining closet next to Tom's. The issue I have now is that my clothes never seem to make it back to their place at the end of the day. _I blame Tom._

Spotting my pants in a corner of the room, I get up and put them on. _Now where did he throw my shirt? Ahh! There it is! _Grabbing the black cotton shirt I stole from Tom's closet a previous day, I tuck it in. Wrapping a belt around to hold everything in place, I set off to get some training time in. Even being taught dark magic at school and dueling strategies with the ruler of Britain's Wizarding World, I need to practice on my own. I feel my magical core strengthening as well as my physical fitness. As the future consort to the Dark Lord, I need to be at my most powerful state.

Taking a short cut through a side sitting room, I manage to dodge any house-elves request for assistance and enter the training room. Holding my wand in hand, I begin. Targets are set around the entire room. I begin shooting curses Severus has taught us in our Dark Arts class along with a few Tom has begun teaching me. Most are rather morbid curses such as castrating your opponent and breaking every bone in their body, but I can't help but to enjoy each one of them. Even without learning the unforgivable curses yet, I can make my opponents fear and cower before me. Tom has praised me in my quick improvement and thinks I have surpassed many of his followers level of skills.

Deciding it's time to head to school, I wave my wand over myself. My black shirt and pants unwrinkled, making myself look more presentable. I leave the room and continue my way to the entrance hall where Neville should be waiting.

"You're looking rather exhilarated this morning, Harry."

"Yeah, I just finished training again. You ready?"

Hurriedly descending the staircase, I reach Neville's side. Exiting the Manor, we reach the edge of the property and disapparate.

o0o0o

"You don't think you'll get caught ease dropping? It is the Dark Lord we are talking about."

"Surely they have some type of security enchantments in place so no one can overhear."

We are huddled together in front of the closed classroom door. Malfoy and Blaise are on either side of me.

"Stop pestering me. I know what I'm doing. Anyways, I used to attend the meetings beforehand, so I know what to expect. All I want to do is be able to see if I can't get Arthur alone for a bit to talk and it won't hurt to know what the meetings are all about anyways."

"Alright, but you better let us know what you find out, Potter."

I turn my attention on Malfoy, looking annoyed. "Draco, when will you ever start calling me Harry."

"I don't think that will ever happen." Draco smirked.

"Well I may force you once I'm officially by the Dark Lord's side."

"Ok guys, break it up." Blaise grinned. "Professor Rodulphus is coming this way."

After a moment, Rodulphus reaches us. "Good afternoon, boys. Have you been studying the mechanics of the conjunctivitus curse, as I asked?" Waving his wand, the classroom door opens and he walks inside.

I follow first, behind him and take my seat. "Yes, Professor. Taking away your opponent's sight while causing excruciating pain can be very beneficial to the one whom casts it. Though, our book didn't explain much about the particular wand movements needed to perform the curse. Will you be going over that with us?"

"That is what I have planned for today's lesson, Mr. Potter. Though, seeing as you seem to master the curses I teach fairly quickly, I would like you to assist your classmates when you are ready."

Smiling smugly at the praise, I nod and begin to unpack my books.

Within the first 10 minutes of class, I am able to produce a perfect form of the curse. Looking over my shoulder, I notice Miles Bletchley is struggling. Deciding to start helping, I move forward and offer my assistance. One by one, Rodulphus and I help each student with their form. By the end of the class period, everyone seemed capable of performing the conjunctivitus curse.

"I don't know how you do it. Everything we learn, you pick up right away." Malfoy groans in disbelief, shaking his head.

I can't help but to laugh as we reach the apparition point. Neville follows behind us. "I can't explain it. Ever since I have been with Tom, my magic seems to continuously grow. Things are becoming easier to master but I won't say all the training I put in isn't helping, because it is. Not that I'm bragging or anything."

Blaise rolls his eyes.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Once the two Slytherins disapparate, I wait for Neville to approach.

"Ready?" He says, offering me his arm.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I reply, holding back my nervousness for what is to come later.

o0o0o

Once Neville bid me a good night and departed to who knows where, I made my way quickly up to my room. Once inside, I hastily moved to my chest of random possessions I still have. Mainly, it consists of old Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes merchandise Fred and George gave me, Hogwarts text books, and past quidditch flyers of upcoming matches. I know these are all worthless things and mean nothing now, but they're part of my past and I haven't found the heart to get rid of them…just yet.

Grabbing my invisibility cloak from the bottom of the chest, I swiftly leave the bedroom and close the door behind me. Pulling the cloak over me, I silently descend the staircase and move through the halls towards the board room.

Coming up to the hallway, I notice the doors leading to the meeting are closed. I expected this. Closing my eyes, I focused on the area surrounding the entrance. _Yup, I can definitely feel wards around there. _Sighing some, I move closer, pulling out my wand as I go. Reaching the place right before the wards start, I mutter some counters to disable them. _Don't want Tom to be alerted of my presence._ Thinking my counter spells didn't work, I lower my wand, trying to think of another way around them. Suddenly, I feel the shields vanish. _Well that's odd but very convenient for me. _

A wide smile plastered across my face, I move toward the door of the board room, pressing my ear against it. Only able to hear bits of things, I rummage through my pockets and pull out my extendable ear. _I always knew this would come in handy. _Placing it carefully at the crack on the bottom of the door, I listen.

I can pick out Fenrir's voice apart from the others muttering in the background.

"We are still no closer to finding him, my Lord. My men have continued to search these last few weeks but there's just no trace."

_Who are they searching for? _Not having to wait long for an answer, Lucius Malfoy's voice rings throughout the room.

"Of course there's no trace you fool! It's Dumbledore for Merlin's sake. Have you not been able to capture any members of the Order? They will lead us to the old man."

Fenrir replies. "We have caught a witch with bright colorful hair but she has yet to divulge any information."

With eagerness, I shift in my crouched position. _They caught Tonks! Sooner or later she will give in. I know it._

Arthur broke apart the argument that was about to break out. "Have you both forgotten that I am a member of the Order and in a high position at that. I can assure you you're wasting your time. None of us know of his whereabouts. I have directed the Order members to contact me with any information or contact with Dumbledore. It seems at the moment, the old Headmaster has left Britain."

I wait for them to continue but the silence carries on. Finally, it is broken by a powerful, very malicious voice.

"We will continue this discussion once you all have done more research. I do not take lightly when my time is wasted. Do not disappoint me again. You are dismissed."

Hearing the scrapping of chairs as the Death Eaters prepared to leave, I hastily pick up the end of the extendable ear and move to the side of the door, my back pressed against the wall. The doors suddenly open and the men walk out with an air of superiority. I can see in their faces, not very well hidden, the fear in their eyes.

In the back of the bunch, I see Arthur Weasley. Finally, he is not talking with another and seems to be deep in thought. _This is my chance._ Quietly moving behind him, I whisper in his ear after making sure no one could hear. "Mr. Weasley, it's Harry. I need to speak to you for a moment."

Surprisingly, he does not seem startled. He takes a swift turn down a hallway the other Death Eaters have just passed. I follow him, our departure from the group unnoticed. _I hope this goes well._


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you guys so much for following/favoriting this story! It really makes me want to continue writing as much as possible. Please leave reviews with your thoughts so far! :D **

Chapter 15

Reaching further down the abandoned hallway, Arthur stops in the shadows. Turning, he faces my still invisible form. I'm not able to make out his expression due to the lack of lighting. I can't help but to think if someone were to pass by, he would not be noticed. His black robes blend in well with the shadows and walls of the corridor.

Hesitating a minute to get my thoughts straight, I pull off the invisibility cloak. Arthur looks taken aback at first before skillfully hiding his reaction. This isn't surprising. Everyone I ran into a few months after my capture didn't expect me to have the air of confidence and physical shape I have now. I guess they figured the Dark Lord would be more 'abusive' and strict on my person.

He steps forward, looming over me. "I thought the Dark Lord explained my story to you?"

Feeling a little flabbergasted, I stutter. "He has-. I wanted to come to you and ask for myself. I feel he left out some information and I want you to fill it in."

Looking impatient and annoyed, he answered in a deep, growling voice. "Whatever the Dark Lord deemed necessary to inform you of should be enough. I will not undermine his authority and relay information he does not want you to know."

I look at him for some time contemplating his rather round-about answer. What is it with everyone always keeping secretes? Is the whole truth and history behind Arthur Weasley working for Voldemort that startling or perhaps dangerous?

Arthur's expression softened to what I knew of his old familiar demeanor as an Order member. "Look Harry, I can't imagine how overwhelming all these changes and secretes can be on you, especially now that you live with our Lord. I didn't mean to seem harsh with you but it's best if you follow what the Dark Lord wants…at least for now. Having all the information will just add unnecessary stress upon everything else you are dealing with."

Nodding my confirmation (for now at least), I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. _ I will drop the subject for now but sooner or later they will all have to come clean._

Deciding to change the topic, I clear my throat. Here comes the curious part. "I assume you are aware that Ron is being held at Malfoy Manor on my orders?"

He nods.

Wanting a little more about his opinion on the subject, I continue. "I plan on killing him in front of everyone. I'm not looking for your approval or anything but I thought since the Dark Lord holds you in a high position, I should to, even though I do not know the real you yet."

Arthur sighs. "Yes, I was told by Lucius of his capture."

He pauses for a moment before continuing. "Though he is my son by blood, I feel no lose with this. Since realizing he and my other children would never turn against Dumbledore like Charlie had, I have emotionally detached myself from them. I admit, for years I was getting too committed to my 'family' and almost lost sight of my mission the Dark Lord entrusted me with. Once he brought back on path, I have continuously occluded my mind from them."

Standing upright and still, I listen intently. _To think, I hated him and his muggle loving ways once Tom took me in. _I can't help but to give him my respect for all the work and misconceptions he has dealt with and created. It's astounding his true identity has still not been discovered by Dumbledore.

I push my thoughts away and shift my attention back to what Arthur is saying.

"You say you are not seeking my approval with your plan, but if you were, you would have my support."

Feeling relief wash over me, I mumble out a thank you. Yes, I was never looking for Arthur's consent but having it now makes the situation more bearable, especially since Arthur will most likely be mandated to attend my performance with his son being the entertainment.

"I must be going, Harry. I will no doubt see you soon."

Placing a hand on my shoulder, he moves passed me and bristly sets off. I stand in place, watching him until he turns a corner and is out of sight.

o0o0o

Making my way out of the corridor, I head back to my bedroom. I'm supposed to meet Tom for dinner, but I'm not really in the mood to eat. He will no doubt be in his own world thinking of ways to find Dumbledore, whereas I am completely engulfed in figuring out what he and Arthur are hiding from me. Maybe I can try to smuggle it out of him tonight. Actually, I may have something planned in which he cannot refuse.

With a smug look, I quickly enter the bedroom and start prepping. Turing on the bathroom lights, I begin to wash my face. After drying it with one of the many green hand towels in the bathroom cabinet, I enter back into the bedroom.

You would think every room in the manor would be clean when having a team of house elves at ones disposable. That is certainly not the case here. Mine and Tom's bedroom has definitely seen better days. The large king sized bed positioned in the middle of the room is unmade. The silver blanket and white sheets are entangled together, part of them hanging off the side of the bed.

Looking around, clothes are strewn across the dark wooden floor. Old dishes and glasses are randomly placed from previous meals. Tom's desk next to one of the many windows has stacks of papers and files spread all over it….You get the picture.

Not wanting to call Looky or the other house elves for help (_they're probably busy with Tom's supper), _I begin with the large task at hand. _Thank Merlin for magic. _

Once everything is put away, the room looks spotless. Taking a deep, refreshing breath of satisfaction I begin to disrobe.

Lying in the middle of the large bed that has probably seen many 'mating' encounters, my bare skin begins to shiver. _Oh! Forgot to turn on the fireplace. _Flicking my wand lazily, a fire appears within the grate, quickly warming the room. _Now, to wait._

o0o0o

My eyes slowly begin to open when I hear faint chuckling. _Did I really fall asleep?! _ Tom was sitting in one of the two leather chairs near the fire, facing me.

I glare at him. "What took you so long? I've been waiting."

He smirked. A glint of, _is that amusement_, shinning in his ruby eyes. Leaning back in the chair, his arms crossed over his chest "Since you did not 'grace' me with you presence at dinner, I suspected you were training, so I decided to get some more work done in my study."

I continuously stare at him. _Maybe this is a good time to bring up Dumbledore. Later, I'll see if I can't get him to tell me more about Arthur._

"How did the meeting go today, by the way?" I causally ask.

He laughed. "I don't believe I have to fill you in, Harry." What is your opinion on how it went?"

My jaw dropped. _Oh gosh, he knows. I'm in for it now…_

"You knew I was listening?" I reply, incredulously.

"I was the one to drop the wards in front of the door. So yes, I knew. I have to say, I'm impressed. You were almost able to penetrate through them. No one has yet gotten as close as you have."

Deciding to cover my naked body up some from his ever shifting gaze, I pull my legs to my chest, curing into a ball.

"Why did you let me listen in?"

He leaves his seat by the fire and slowly sits next to me on the bed. His tone is much more serious yet soothing. "Harry, I find your curiosity is one of your greatest assets as a wizard. Soon, you will be a part the many meetings that will take place. Letting you hear a small part from one will not hurt. But now you know why I have Neville escort you to school and back. Since Dumbledore is still missing, I don't want to chance him taking you. I'm not very worried about the Order members yet since Arthur assures me no plan involving you is set in stone."

My prior reasons leading to my naked state in manipulating Tom, have vanished. Feeling even closer to him after finding out the precautions he has taken in keeping me safe, I throw myself on top of him.

Our mouths crush together, tongues intertwining with one another. As I push my lips closer to his, I feel his hands move up my neck. Reaching my head, his fingers entangle in my dark hair, gently pulling it at random. I moan in anticipation at what is to come.

Suddenly, I am pushed down on the bed, his form pressed on top of me. We continue to fiercely kiss one another. I can feel his arousal against my leg, pressing against his robes. Wanting to feel his skin against mine, I move my hands lower, trying to remove them. After fumbling with the material for a few minutes, I groan in frustration.

Feeling Tom's lips leave my neck, I look up at him. He is leaning above me, the lust burning is his eyes is undeniable. Hastily snapping his fingers, his robes vanish. I can't help but to move my gaze down his body, trying to memorize every tone and muscle. My hands follow my observation, slowly grazing over his naked form. _He is so beautiful._

I gasp, the air knocked out of my lungs. My straining member is abruptly engulfed in his warm mouth. Throwing my head back against the pillows, I arch my back in pleasure. _Who could have imagined something could feel this good._ I begin to thrust my hips to further my length into the warm cavern but he grasps them, preventing my movements. Groaning, I look down at him. His tongue works furiously around my cock.

Not thinking I can last much longer, I try to warn him. "Don't think-…last longer—"

The Dark Lord removes his mouth and looks at my sweaty, aroused form. I lay there panting, trying to calm down some. Looking at him, Tom mutters under his breath and I suddenly feel my hole moisten. Grabbing his roused member, I am slowly penetrated.

Once he is all the way inside of me, I give him the ok. Tom begins to move in and out of me, thrusting his hips. I try and meet his pattern, wanting to create more friction between us. All of a sudden, after a particular large thrust, my prostate is hit. Pleasure wraps around me, making me feel hazy.

Picking up the pace, we each near our breaking point. When Tom's hand wraps around my member, I can't hold back any longer. I climax, causing my muscles to clench around Tom's cock. Grunting, he pushes into me one more time before I feel warmth filling me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I breath in deeply, Tom's scent wafting over me. After last night's festivities, we remained, our bodies entangled, with one another. His arms are wrapped around me, pulling me close to him. I stay still, looking at his face. Asleep, his expression is peaceful. Since beginning to take youth potions Severus has concocted, his skin has regained some color. Once dark bags under his eyes and a few wrinkles here and there, now lays a smooth, healthy complexion.

My observations moves towards his hair. _His hair. What could be more perfect? _Dark waves of brown lay upon his head, some untrained stranglers stretching across his pillow. Moving my hand towards him, I softly pet his head, guiding my fingers through his locks. _So soft._ After some time, I gently caress his cheek. The warmth of his skin surprising me, taking me back to when we were one hot, sweaty mess. Deciding to shift closer to him, I snuggle into his chest. Closing my eyes once again, sleep claims me.

0o0o0

Tom paces back and forth, his hands clasp behind his back.

"Are you sure, Lucius?"

Several of us are standing in Tom's office, the air filled with tension. I am the closest to Tom, watching his movements. Yaxley and Severus stand next to one another, exchanging quick, anxious glances. Lucius is no doubt the most nervous in the bunch, his head hanging low, looking at the floor. I notice his hands fumbling with one another, trying to hid their shaking.

"My Lord, my guard was barely able to get to him in time. If a few more minutes were to pass, he would be dead."

The air is silent. All of us are waiting with baited breath for the Dark Lord's reaction.

Tom turns, his eyes glinting with suppressed anger. Directing his wand at Lucius, Malfoy abruptly falls to the ground, withering in agony. The rest of us back away, not wanting to be caught in Tom's wrath. After some minutes have passed, Lucius lies on the floor, groaning in pain from the aftermath.

Tom stands before him, Lucius's face lying at his feet.

"Be grateful the Weasley boy is still alive or your punishment would have been much more severe."

Turning, Tom walks back behind his desk, taking a seat. Severus, Yaxley, and I awkwardly stand in the room, waiting for Lucius to regain his composure. Finally, he is up, slowly brushing the dust off his robes. Between his rapid breathing, he replies.

"My deepest apologies, my Lord."

Tom calmly leans back in his chair. "Explain what lead to this."

Taking a trembling breath, Lucius begins. "With what we were able to find out, the Granger girl attacked Weasley."

Tom leaned forward, interrupting Lucius. "Were their wands not taken from them?"

"They were, my Lord. It appears Granger's magic burst from her. This was most likely due to her unstable state, like we found her in."

Pausing, Lucius nervously looked at Tom, as if looking for reassurance.

"Continue." Tom demanded, gesturing with his hand.

"Well-, after further questioning her once she calmed down, she told us Weasley had been slipping her love potions for the past few years. She was able to discover this after them leaving her system since their imprisonment. Weasley, it seems, had forced himself on her, thinking she was still under its influence. She wasn't able to hold him off for long and it looks like her anger raised to such a high level that it sent a magical surge forward, knocking Weasley backward. He was slammed into a wall by its power. When we heard a loud bang, my guard headed down there. He was able to stun Granger before the matter got any worse. We found Weasley unconscious, his body covered in deep, bloody lashes from her continued attack."

Through Lucius's explanation, I began to feel weak. Deciding it would not look good to pass out in front of the others, I walked over to the wall by the fireplace and leaned against it, needing its support. Calming down some, I focus my attention back to the conversation.

Malfoy turns to face me. "Granger is requesting you."

I stay silent, trying to contemplate this new information. _Hermione was manipulated by them just as I have been. _Thinking I may not kill her after all, I speak.

"I would like to speak to her with your permission, my Lord." I give Tom a sincere look, hoping he can't deny the innocence in my eyes.

0o0o0

With Tom's approval, I floo to Malfoy Manor. Once Lucius arrives behind me, I am lead down to the dungeons. We reach there, the darkness engulfing us. Few candles are spread throughout the hallway, illuminating only small areas around their source. I pull my cloak around me tighter. Cool wisps of air hitting my uncovered skin.

I follow Lucius down the narrow corridor. He abruptly stops at a cell door and beckons me forward. Quietly thanking him, I wave my wand and unlock the door. Huddled in a corner on the ground, Hermione crouches in a ball, her face hidden between her legs. Moving in the cell, I close the door behind me.

"Lumos."

The room brightens some, for me to better see her. Hermione looked a mess. Her clothes wear torn and dirty, almost to the point of being rags. Her hair was knotted and un-kept. Reaching her, I crouch down and place a timid hand on her shoulder. Hermione pulls away from the touch and begins to tremble.

"Hermione, it's Harry-, Harry Potter."

I hear her sob before she slowly lifts her head to look at me. Tears stream down her face, making it blotchy and red.

"Are you here to kill me?" She asks, oddly calmly.

I stare at her. _She's not afraid of dying._

Shaking my head, I croak out a "No."

She trembles more severely, her sobs becoming more loud.

"Kill me, Harry. I don't want to live anymore!"

Trying to calm her down, I pull her to me, wrapping my arms around her small fragile form and pressing her to my chest. Nuzzling my head to the side of her neck, I whisper.

"Shhh—, nothing is your fault. You can't be held responsible for your actions these last few years. You were blinded by the potions. I promise you, Ron and whoever else was involved will pay for what they have done."

Carefully standing up, I lift Hermione's light frame in my arms. After managing to open the cell door, I continue down the passageway. _Once I talk to Tom, there's no way he won't agree to let Hermione go…I think._

0o0o0

"Absolutely not."

I stand in front of Tom's desk. Hermione is in one of Lucius's guest rooms I moved her to before coming back to Riddle Manor to negotiate.

"What if she were to be branded?" I ask, running out of ideas.

He pauses, analyzing my offer. I wait, my fingers crossed behind my back.

Tom pushed his chair back and moves around his desk, towards me. His expression has slightly softened from his usual terrifying demeanor when with his other followers.

"I will alert Lucius to have her come to dinner here, tonight. If she agrees to be marked, she can live."

I hug him, burying my face in his robes.

Tom smirks. "Don't get too excited, Harry. She must agree to these terms first."

"I know." I reply, my voice muffled by my face pressed against his broad shoulder. _I hope this all works out._

0o0o0

I sit in a chair, watching the fire. Any minute, Hermione will arrive. Just then, the fire turns green, a figure outlined in the flames. Hastily standing, I move forward.

"How are you doing?"

Hermione has on a new set of robes Lucius must have lent her. She looks clean, her hair finally combed and tamed to its normal glory. Considering the emotional breakdown she has just hours ago, she doesn't look that bad off.

"Better." She softly replies. Lifting her head from its hanging position, she looks around the room. I walk in front of her, offering my arm. Once I feel her grasp it, I lead her to the dining room where Tom is waiting. Making it to the doors, I give her a small reassuring smile before opening them and having her enter.

Tom sits in his usual seat, a glass of scotch in hand. Hermione awkwardly stands, not knowing what to do. I come from behind her, pulling the chair out next to mine. Once she is seated, I sit in my own positioned in the middle of the three of us. The silence is obvious.

"Why don't we eat before discussing matters?" Tom asks, breaking the uneasiness in the room.

The house elves appear and serve us. Clanking of silverware on plates rings throughout. I fill my glass with wine, filling Hermione's to the brim as well. Eventually, we finish the bottle and silently work on our second.

Once we are finished eating, not very much at that, we continue to drink_. It's much easier to converse when there's liquid courage in your system._ After taking a particularly large gulp of red wine, I look at Tom to start. Taking the hint, the Dark Lord shifts forward in his chair, facing Hermione who is fiddling with the table cloth.

"I was made aware of what occurred this morning. Harry proposed an idea that I would like you to consider. In exchange for your service to me and my new world, I will grant you your life."

Hermione looked up, taken aback by the bright red eyes fixated on her. She shook her head, her eyes beginning to water.

"I want to die." She mumbled.

Grabbing her hand under the table, I squeeze it. "Hermione, think about the offer. You can become a Death Eater and be near me all the time. Nothing has to change between us."

She begins to cry. Wiping her face with her sleeve, she turns to face me. "You forgive me? Even after everything I did to help the Order and Dumbledore?"

Taking a deep breath, I nod. "Of course. You are not responsible for what you did in the past. The love potions clouded your judgment. You would have done anything to please Ron."

Hermione flings herself at me, her bushy hair engulfing me, making it hard to breath. After a few minutes holding one another, she releases me from her tight grip.

Her attention turns from me to Tom. "Yes, I will follow you."

Curtly nodding, he beckons for her to stand before him. When she reaches him, he stands and gestures for her to kneel. Taking her left arm, he pushes her robe sleeve up. Light flesh of her bare forearm is exposed. Tom's wand presses against the exposed skin. Dark markings begin to appear, swirling to form the Dark Mark. Hermione's whimpers leave her lips. After a moment, the mark is complete. She lifts her arm closer at eye level and examines it. I see the familiar dark snake formed into a skull. _It's certainly different from the mark Tom gave me almost a year ago._

After some time discussing what is expected of her and her attendance to Marvolo's School of Dark Magic (she can attend since she is now marked), Hermione leaves back to Malfoy Manor. I leave the parlor room and notice Tom leaning against one of the stair bannisters. He will looks absolutely livid.

"What?" I ask, completely ignorant of what was the problem.

He strides forward, grabbing my shoulder rather roughly. I am dragged by my robe collar up to our bedroom and shoved into a chair. _At least it's not the floor_.

"You are mine! My property! How dare you flirt with the Granger girl in front of me!"

I look at him, mouth gapping wide. _What on earth is he talking about? _I hastily push myself up, standing before him.

"It's not like that, Tom. You are taking this the wrong way. I am gay! I don't swing that way. Hermione knows that. Anyways, I love you…" _Did I really just say that out loud? Oh, Merlin….. Now I probably scarred him off….. Good going, Harry….. I'm so stupid….._


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews and messages! I've been trying to find an equal balance between the romance and storyline so hopefully it's filling everyone's requests. For now, bring on the romance….Enjoy! :) **

**Guest reviewer: Yume - Thanks for your continued support from the beginning! I'm glad you're still enjoying it!**

Chapter 17

Tom's expression is priceless. His eyes are open as wide as ever and his arms drop unceremoniously, loosely dangling at his sides. I also can't help to notice his body deflate by the drooping of his shoulders.

"What did you say?"

I lower my head nervously. "I said I love you…or at least I think I do."

Reaching me, he takes my chin in his hand and lifts my head. Looking at him, he comes closer, too close. Our lips meet. I give him full control, still unsure of what just happened.

He begins to softly nip my bottom lip. Gasping, he gains entrance into my mouth. Our tongues play with one another, pushing and pulling in the warm caverns. Once the kiss gets too heated, I break apart from him, lowering myself to my knees. Unzipping his pants, I grasp his erect member, pumping it slowly in my hand. Moving my lips towards it, I gently kiss the head. I hear Tom take a large intake of breath. Not wanting to tease him too long, my mouth engulfs him, sucking and moving to generate more moans. His hands abruptly grab the back of my head, pushing me further down his length. I gag as he starts pumping into my mouth, hitting the back of my throat but, I am able to hold my composure.

After a while, feeling he is about to finish, I pull back. Tom's hands drop from within my hair and help pull me up. He quickly brings me over to his desk on the side of the room and has me lean against it. With my arms bracing myself, I spread my legs. My clothes suddenly vanish off my body. Looking behind me, Tom stands, his bare body in view, almost close enough for contact. Playfully wiggling my behind, he comes forward, cupping it in his palms. Spreading my cheeks apart, I feel him directing his length to my entrance. Turning around and facing the desk, I brace myself by clutching the sides for support.

Tom slowly and carefully enters me. He pauses, waiting for me to adjust to his length. Finally buried deep within me, he begins to move. I groan when he comes into contact with my sweet spot. Arching my back, I thrust back towards him wanting to feel the pleasure again. The pace quickens, each of us meeting one another's movements, causing the desk to move forward with each thrust. Almost losing my balance, I grab him from behind and have him follow me to the wall. Putting my hands against it, I rotate my hips around his still buried member, signaling to continue.

"Tom-, harder-"

The Dark Lord feverously pounds into me. Each thrust hits my prostate, sending pleasure throughout my whole body. Wanting just a little more friction, I reach for my straining member.

"Don't you dare." Tom groans.

He quickly moves one of his hands from my hip and grasp my length. I moan as he thrusts into me and pumps my cock. Having to many sensations course through me, I finish. My seed rushing out hits the wall and trickles to the floor. Tom catches me before my weak legs give way. After a few more thrusts, he cums, filling me with his warmth. Holding onto the wall, Tom's sweaty body leans against mine, our panting synchronized with one another.

"Gosh, Harry. You're going to be the death of me one day…"

I laugh, the afterglow still consuming me as we slowly shift towards to bed. Getting in, Tom pulls the covers over us. My body presses against him with my head resting on his chest. Listening to his breathing calm, I slowly drift off to sleep, feeling completely safe….loved.

0o0o0

_Don't stop…please. _My back and neck tingle under his touch. Tom's lips continue to kiss and suck my skin. I moan, my eyes still closed. Suddenly, I yelp as he bits my shoulder. Quickly turning, I look at him, shock apparent on my face.

"What was that for?!"

"I wanted to mark you. You are mine after all."

Rolling my eyes at his abrupt possessiveness these past few days, I continue to gaze at him. Taking in his beautiful features, I caress his arm, exposed over the blanket. His muscles protrude, showing his tone and strength.

"You already marked me, remember?"

I push the blanket off, revealing the snake mark on my side ribs. Tom's hand gently moves over it, following the lines of black ink. I shudder as the mark begins to warm, heat spreading over the area.

"It suites you." Tom states, pulling his hand away from the imprinted snake. I touch the mark as it begins to cool down, back to my body temperature.

We lay in bed for another hour or two. _Thank goodness for Saturdays._ Deciding not to waste the entire day, I shift off the bed and head towards the bathroom. Once showered and my morning care routine complete, I enter back into the bedroom to find Tom still in bed but eating breakfast.

Taking a fresh muffin from one of the two trays, I climb back in bed, sitting next to him.

"I wanted to ask you of Ron's condition."

Tom takes a bite of his bagel. "Lucius brought a healer from St Mungo's to care for him. After she attended his wounds and treated his head trauma, he was moved back to the dungeons."

"In that case, would I be able to execute my, I guess you could say performance, on him tomorrow? Or is that not enough time for you to request your followers attendance?"

Tom chuckles. "Harry, by now you should know I do not 'request' anything, I demand. However, if you feel you are ready to prove your strength to the Death Eaters, then by all means, gain your revenge."

"I would like to do it tomorrow. However, I am not yet proficient in performing the unforgivable curses. Could you teach me your technique today? I believe I will be able to execute them efficiently with just a little bit more instruction."

Tom leans forward and kisses me. "It would be a pleasure."

0o0o0

After training with Tom, I walk outside to the gardens. This is the one place in the manor where I can truly relax without anyone watching me. At school, the professors are always breathing down my neck, no doubt on the Dark Lord's orders. He holds very high expectations concerning my magical performance and I can tell the professors don't want to let him down. The students follow me everywhere I go and don't get me started on Neville. Yes, he is under orders to be my guard but please, I can manage on my own perfectly well thank you. I've come to the conclusion that my progressive lack of freedom is probably due to Dumbledore still not being found. Due to this, it's not hard to tell that Tom is becoming more impatient.

Hermione has entered my mind continuously today, though I won't be able to see her until school on Monday. Tom has told me since she is residing at the Malfoy's, Draco is looking after her and informing her on what is happening in the outside world. Knowing the new laws and decrees is mandatory when expected to enforce them upon others. I just hope she and Draco don't end up killing each other…but maybe I shouldn't worry. After all, Hermione hasn't been her true self for many years.

Deciding not to be consumed by my rapid thoughts, I try to clear my mind. Not only will this help me when I finally face Dumbledore, preventing him entry into my memories and planned strategies, it will better prepare me for my task tomorrow. I need all the focus I can gather to show the Death Eaters I am worth following. Strength and lack of remorse is the key to gaining their trust and support.

Closing my eyes, I shift through my thoughts and recollections: Hermione crouched in a ball sobbing, Lucius withering on the floor, me listening in on Tom's meeting, Neville opening the wards to the school..… I begin to filter and organize them into groups of significance and topic. Placing them in the correct spots within my mental castle, I abruptly feel at ease and prepared for tomorrow. _Ron has no idea what he is about to endure…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long to update…school finals are this week and the next. :/**

Chapter 18

"Good evening. I would like to welcome you all here tonight. Since the Dark Lord's return, we have faithfully followed him and helped create the new world we now live in today. Thanks to him, the bloodlines and their purity have finally been brought back to their rightful place of power. Let us continue to show our loyalty and gratitude to our Lord and make sure no more non-magical blood be mixed with our kind. Thank you and enjoy the night."

I watch as Lucius toasts to the crowd after his speech and descends one of the two grand staircases in the ballroom. There is about one hundred of Tom's higher ranked Death Eaters in the grand room that commerce with one another. Everyone is dressed in their most expensive robes, not the usual Death Eater attire for once. Gold and silver jewelry embedded with diamonds and gems glimmer in the light casted by large, prominent chandeliers. _The Malfoy's really know how to throw a party…_

A strong hand grasps my arm, pulling me toward them. My wandering gaze of the room abruptly stops and focuses in on the person wanting my attention. Tom's eyes fixate on me in a lustful manner. This is nothing new. The whole day, I haven't been able to get him off of me. I guess he finds my seek for blood a turn on…only the darkest wizard alive would find that hot.

Tom drops his hold on me. We stand close to one another but do not touch. We have agreed for now, it would not be the best idea for everyone to know the type of 'relationship' between us. There are a few like Severus and Lucius who know the extent of our bond, but it isn't necessary as of yet for everyone to be aware.

"Let's get some food." He states.

I follow him as crowds of people break apart for us to pass. Though it's a social event, it doesn't mean Tom's followers aren't any less petrified of him. Personally, I think he's turned into a softy…well compared to his past at least. In fact, I haven't walked into him torturing anyone for a while now…or so I have seen. It used to be a daily event when I first came to Riddle Manor.

Tom hands me a drink before pouring himself one as well. Taking a sip, I continue looking through the groups of people. Many faces are familiar but I can't place them with names. As I have known, Blaise and Draco aren't here due to them not being marked yet. However, I was surprised to notice Hermione talking with Bellatrix. She has adapted quite quickly with what has transpired these past few days but I don't know how she will react when I enact my plans on Ron. Thinking I'll worry about that later, I pick at some small appetizers.

Lucius strides over and addresses us. "My Lord… Harry…."

We both nod in return.

"I would like to inform you, the Weasley boy is being moved up here in a few moments. I wanted to make sure you are ready."

"I am. Thank you." I say, confidence presence in my voice.

I give Tom a reassuring look before walking to the middle of the large ballroom. People watch me as I pass, and reach my designated position. _Let's begin._

"Can I have your attention, please." The room quickly falls silent. Everyone forms a large circle, giving me plenty of space in the middle of the room. A single wooden chair positioned in the empty space.

"As many of you know, I am Harry Potter. Tonight, I have the pleasure of punishing a person who has aided Dumbledore in trying to prevent the development of this new world. He is our enemy."

I pause as the two large doors open, admitting the ginger. Ron is being dragged by metal chains wrapped around his wrists. He continuously staggers forward by the sheer force of guards tugs. The Gryffindor does not lift his head, his gaze fixated on the ground.

Gesturing to the guard to bring him to the wooden chair, I patiently observe Ron, a smirk plastered on my face. Ron is covered with black and blue bruises. Dried blood over large cuts are all over his mingled form. His right shoulder looks to be pushed out of place and his leg broken at an odd angle.

Once Ron is pushed unceremoniously in the chair, I try to gain eye contact with him. He avertedly does not look at me, his head still down-casted. Anger courses through me as I see how pathetic he looks. _What a manipulative bastard._ Frustrated, I direct my wand at him. Ron's wounds instantly heal. _Tonight,_ _I want every mark on his body to be inflicted by me and me alone._

I watch as Ron lifts his head to look at me in surprise. _Finally, I have his attention. _

Malice etched throughout my voice. "Hello, Ron. Have you enjoyed your stay at the Malfoys? I hope everything was to your liking."

Ron looks pleadingly at me. Tears begin to fall from his eyes, staining his extremely pale face. "Harry-. I'm sorry! Please don't do this." His voice catches in his throat, body trembling.

Flicking my wand, heavy leather straps bind his wrists and ankles to the chair. He struggles against the binds, sobs leaving him. _How pathetic._

Walking to stand closely in front of him, I begin. Large snakes extend from my wand and begin to encircle Ron as they slither around him on the floor. I wave my hand, instructing them to approach him.

The three scaly reptiles begin to slither up his legs. One reaches his neck and wraps around it, constricting his airway as the other two wrap around his torso and arms. Ron continues to struggle against the leather binds, trying to loosen their hold.

Ready to move things along, I hiss in parseltongue, "_Bit him_."

Fangs pierce through his skin as the serpents obey my order. Ron screams. I wait a few minutes until his cries die down.

"The venom coursing through your veins will start to shut down your organs soon." I say, calmly.

Ron continues to plea with me. I ignore his requests and continue on. "Let us begin, shall we?"

He jerks forward, the chair scratching on the ground by the movement. His face sinks, petrified with fear. _Good, I'm finally getting to him._

I come to him, touching his hand softly as I delicately toy with his fingers. When I notice Ron relax some, I strike. Ron howls in pain as three of his fingers are instantly cut off by my curse. Blood spills from his hand, gathering on the floor in large puddles. I am so immersed in what I am doing, I forget the Dark Lord and all his high ranked Death Eaters are present and watching. I begin to move to his other, untouched hand. As Ron continues to sob, I take my wand and slowly swipe it over his wrist. Like a large meat cutting knife, his hand is sliced away from his arm. It hits the floor with a loud thud, blood splattering on the ground, covering the bottom hem of my robe.

Ron sags in the chair, slipping in and out of consciousness from the significant blood lose. I send the chair plummeting backwards, hitting the vacant wall. The collision startles him, making him alert once more. I swiftly move towards him, blocking him between me and the wall. Ron's attitude suddenly changed. The whole night, his once submissive and coward form is now defiant and rebellious. I notice anger burning through his glaring eyes.

He yells. "Your such a fucking idiot. All your ever going to be is a warm body and a way to get what he wants! If you think your anything more, your just a fool!"

"What?" I stand shocked. _How does he know about my physical relationship with Tom? _

"You heard me." He spat.

Silence emanates throughout the room. I look over my shoulder at Tom. He stands ahead of the others, his red eyes glinting with fury. _I can't lose control over this. _I direct my attention back on Ron. We glare at one another for a moment before Ron continues on.

"How can you be so ignorant in the fact Voldemort is using you for his advantage. He has no emotional connection towards you or anyone else for that matter. You are so blinded, you can't see this when it's right in your face!"

He continues to yell at me. Getting aggravated for losing complete control of the situation, I silence him.

"Muffliato"

Ron continues to yell out profanities but with no voice. His lips move in a quick pace however no sound leaves them. Grinning, I lean down to where I am eye level with him.

"All that comes out of your mouth are lies. I should have done this to you long ago, you worthless piece of scum."

With that, I direct my wand at him for the final time tonight. I am too impatient to wait for the snakes venom to take effect.

"Avada Kedavra"

Green light shots from my wand's tip, engulfing the ginger haired Gryffindor. His body sinks in the chair, lying motionless. The life once there, gone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here it is! Maybe it's my mood these past few days, but this chapter goes a little dark…**

_Thoughts_

"_Parseltongue"_

Chapter 19

I stand straight and tall before Ron's now lifeless body. It's odd…I feel no remorse. Even though I had no ounce of respect or trust towards him, I would have thought some small part of me would still be emotionally attached considering all the time we shared together. But no, I feel nothing…. hollow inside.

I shift through the many questions circling in my mind. _How did he know of Tom's and my relationship?...Is he right?...Am I really only being used for the Dark Lord's convenience?...Can I really trust anyone? _Second guessing myself, I start panicking and swiftly turn away from Ron, hastily moving towards the ballroom's entry doors.

As I blindly pass the crowd of Death Eaters, my arm is grabbed. I try to push forward, hoping I will be released from its grasp, but to no avail.

"_Stop Harry. This is enough."_

Without turning to look at Tom, I hiss back, my temper rising. "_What if he is right! This could all be a lie…we could be a lie."_

He looks at me, exacerbated. "_You know that isn't true. You are the one person I feel close to."_

Making a scene, I yell back in parseltongue. _"You feel close to me! What about, I don't know, LOVING me?!"_

I see Tom growing impatient. His grasp tightens around my arm as he pulls me towards his side. His voice whispers in my ear, threateningly.

"_This is not the time nor place to discuss such matters. Don't you dare continue to act this way with me in front of everyone. We will address this when we leave. Now, obey me or your punishment will be much more severe."_

Thinking it better to not get into any more trouble, I relax in his hold and remain silent. Tom is certainly in his malicious/evil character mode now. Everyone notices this and backs away from us, trying to remain unscathed.

I glare at everyone staring at us…at me. This is definitely not the way I pictured tonight going. I wanted the Death Eaters to see my control and power, to respect me as I will one day be second in command. But no, they continue to look at me skeptically, viewing me as only their Dark Lord's latest project…his pet. _Maybe Tom will never see me as his equal. It's been almost a year and he has yet treated me as such. How much longer until then, if ever?_

Tom addresses the crowd, breaking their murmuring to one another, as he continues to hold me firmly in hand. "I expect to see many of you at tomorrow's meeting. Come prepared to discuss the new regulations and reforms concerning the muggle population. We must advance the work camps in order to expand our rule outside of Great Britain."

I gape at him. _How am I not aware of this?...When were muggles sent to work camps?... _Wanting answers now, I break my occlumency shields and push my thoughts towards him, hoping he will retrieve them.

The Dark Lord turns his head away from the others and glances down at me. Shockingly, his voice rings in my head.

"_There are many things I purposely do not involve you with. This is none of your concern at the moment."_

I purse my lips, getting more agitated with him and begin to struggle against his grip. "_How can you say this doesn't involve me! Of course it does…everything does! We are supposed to be a team! "_

Tom glares and begins to hastily exit the ballroom, dragging me along with him. Though I am angry, I try to make my exit look somewhat dignified but am unsuccessful. Being forcibly pulled by the arm and stumbling to keep up has no way of being concealed from the hundred or so watchful eyes. _This is just great, _I think, sarcastically_._

Exiting the ballroom, we enter the grand hall. As I am continuously pulled behind Tom, we pass Draco further down the hallway. He quickly bows to his Lord as we carry on our way. I look back at Malfoy, pleadingly for help but I know he can't do anything. I'm alone in this predicament. Draco watches us until we round a corner and enter Lucius's den. Throwing floo powder into the fire, Tom pulls my struggling form to him, wrapping his strong arms around me. _I am so fucked_…

Warm green flames engulf us as we are sent back to Riddle Manor. Being in a particularly bad mood, I try to escape his hold on me. Tom just grips me tighter and shoves me forward out of the fire grate. I stubble on the edge of the rug, and crash to the floor. Hastily, I crawl towards the bedroom door to escape him. No one would possibly want to be near the Dark Lord when his murderous side comes out, especially when I can't control my own temper at the moment. Suddenly, the mirror on the wall shatters from Tom's pulsing magic. _Shit! _

A sharp pain radiates from my scalp. Tom's, or should I say Voldemort's, hand roughly yanks my long hair. Yelling in discomfort, I try and stand up, wanting to lessen his pull. Eyes watering, I am shoved onto the bed. Before I have time to gather myself, ropes appear and tightly bind my arms and legs to the four bed posts. I am face down, unable to see him.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" I scream.

The room is quiet. Voldemort does not respond even after countless minutes have passed. Through that time, I continued to struggle against the ropes. After a while, I tire, lying limp upon the bed in defeat. Though, I know he is still present by his magical energy radiating throughout the room.

I vaguely hear Voldemort mutter under his breath. My robes vanish, leaving my naked form stretched out across the bed. Scared about what will happen next, I breath in short, rapid breaths.

A snapping sound echoes in the room, making me flinch. After another minute has passed, my bare back is abruptly whipped. I arch my back in pain, swearing profanities as loud as I can muster. Turning my head, I strain to look at Voldemort. In his hand is a long, black leather whip. I groan. _This is going to be painful._

As the Dark Lord continues to strike my nude body, he speaks over my cries of anguish.

"You will never disrespect me again!..(strike)..Especially in front of my followers!..(strike)..I will not be spoken to in that manner!..(strike)..How dare you question my authority and our relationship..(strike).."

I cry as he continues on with my punishment. After some time (I lost count of the number of strikes), he ceases. My face is buried in a pillow as I hear the long whip fall to the ground. My whole backside feels like it's on fire. Trying to force myself to stop crying, I try to clear my mind, hoping I won't feel so connected to my body's pain. _At least it's finally over._

The binds release around my limbs. I don't move, not wanting to disturbed the bloody lash's that mark my back. Suddenly, my body is magically flipped over, my back on the bed, having me facing forward. I yell in agony.

Through my teary eyes, I watch as Voldemort advances to me. He pulls his dark black robes off as he nears. Knowing where this is leading, I try and move off the bed. Before I am able to push myself up, the ropes appear again, forcing me to lye still. I continue to struggle, not paying attention to the sheering pain emanating from my entire back.

I look into his furious red eyes. They appear to have altered from the ones I care about into the crazed, insane eyes he is known for by many. _I can't get through to him in this state…_

Voldemort roughly gets onto the end of the bed where my legs are held open. As he takes his cock in hand, moving ever closer to my nether regions, I hastily close my eyes. _I can't watch this. _

Before he begins, he speaks in a malicious tone, a smirk playing across his facial features. "Since you seem to second guess yourself, taking into consideration the Weasley's lies, I will give you exactly what he proposed to you! You can be MY warm body to toy and play with!"

Tears stream down my face as he thrusts into me. My opening tear's due to his shear bodily force and the lack of prepping my entrance. I can't hold in my sobs as my body rocks from his thrusts. Following a few more thrusts, he fondles my member in his hand.

The entire time, I plea and beg for him to stop. There is no doubt, my cries can be heard throughout the manor. After what seems to be an eternity, the Dark Lord ceases handling my naked body. Not feeling his warm seed fill me, I open my eyes. His face is in utter shock. The crazed lust and anger gone from his features, his eyes. Quickly pulling his still straining member out of me, Voldemort continues to blankly stare at me as I continue to cry uncontrollably.

**Sorry Harry!**


	20. Chapter 20

**It never crossed my mind to warn about the rape scene in the last chapter. Sorry, my mistake (I know some people aren't into that)! I promise I won't forget to warn you guys again! :) **

**Now on to guest reviews!**

**- Guest: I hope I updated quick enough for you! I didn't like having to leave Harry like that :/**

**- Candy Lover: I glad you really like the story (I like it too)! ;) I wanted Tom to realize what he did and feel remorse. This chapter below still kind of shows his Voldemort side…Harry will definitely be manipulated again. It seems he can never catch a break (I feel bad for the poor kid lol)**

Chapter 20

My face, no doubt, is red and blotchy by the stream of tears running down my skin. I breath heavily, trying to fill my lungs that feel like an empty endless pit. It seems that no amount of oxygen can help me catch my breath. In shock from what just occurred, my focus shifts around the room, unseeingly. My vision becomes blurred as I watch the room spinning before me. Then, everything goes dark.

0o0o0

Sharp stabs of pain course through me as I feel my body being moved. Eyes still closed while battling unconsciousness, I groan at the disturbance. My face is gently turned and placed on a pillow as I am shifted on my stomach, back exposed. I hear muttering behind me, different from Tom's. Suddenly, the pain subsides some and I can think a little clearer, but not much. A hand brushes over the gashes left from the whip. I wince, losing my breath as the cuts begin to sting by the touch. Relaxing into the pillow once the hand has withdrawn, I doze off, unable to make out the whispered conversation between the two wizards looking down at me.

I wake up as a cool mixture is applied to my back. Opening my eyes, I look behind me. Severus is leaning over the bed, smearing what looks to be a dense liquid salve on my broken skin. Hissing as it stings when in contact with my bloody flesh, I try to shift away from him.

"Potter, stay still this instant." Severus drones.

Face turned towards him, I glare. "What are you doing here?" I spat, not wanting anyone to look at my used body.

Before Severus can retaliate, a cough comes from my other side. I jump in fear, quickly trying to hide myself under the pulled away sheets. _Why is he here?!_

"Don't do that, Potter. Now I have to apply more ointment to what you have just wiped off." Severus pulls the sheet from my grasp, revealing my naked body to the room once more. He begins to apply more cream to my back before addressing the other issue at hand. I whimper as he carefully stitches where Tom had torn me open.

A hand starts to caresses my neck, moving to my cheek as Severus continues on with his work. The intention was to calm me, but all it did was make my muscles tense even more.

Tom retracts his hand and speaks softly, hurt and regret playing in his voice. "Shhh Harry. Shhhh. It will all be alright…"

He continues to try and calm me down as Severus leaves the room after finishing treating my wounds. Burying my face in my pillow, I continue to cry silently. It's surprising I still have tears. I would have thought I would have been all dried out by now.

I feel Tom's fingers brushing through my hair after a moment. He has stopped talking, all that's heard is my faint sniffling. Time continues on and soon I drift off to sleep by his soft petting, too emotionally and physically exhausted. I begin to dream.

_*****__**Dream (WARNING: rape scene)**__*****_

"_Please! Let me go!" I scream._

_My wrists are tied together, suspending my naked body just barley over the dark cold tile of the Dark Lord's meeting hall. I rock back and forth as a result of my constant struggle to get free from the ropes. Twenty or so male Death Eaters present, hungrily look at my squirming form. _

_Voldemort's voice rings behind me as he sits lazily on his thrown. "Settle down, Potter. We know you are anxious to get started, but you need to pace yourself if you are to please all of us."_

_I shriek at them all, the animals about to prance. My body trembles furiously as loud sobs leave me._

_Voldemort signals for them to begin. In seconds, I am surrounded by the mass of large men. My senses are out of control. Musty scent engulfs me as I am fondled and touched all over. No ounce of skin is left neglected. My nipples are pulled and twisted, making me tremble in pain. Tongues and teeth lick and bit my once unmarked skin. Screams are tore from my throat as cocks slam inside of me, taking turns befouling me._

_Hours pass as I continue to beg them to stop, to let me go…to kill me. No one listens. _

_*****__**End dream**__*****_

0o0o0

The sun rises, filling the room with bright, white light.Squinting as my eyes adjust, I push myself up, leaning against a stack of pillows for support. I kept waking up throughout most of the night. Too many recurring nightmares. Surprisingly, I feel better physically. My back doesn't hurt as much, only slight discomfort when I move. The stitches Severus put near my anus is definitely the most awkward physical ailment I have yet to encounter and am still extremely sore down there.

I look around. The bedroom is clean, no evidence of what happened the previous night. The only thing out of the ordinary is Severus's ointment, sitting half gone, on the bedside table and an empty potion bottle. Grabbing the bottle, I sniff the remaining contents. Using my limited potion knowledge, I am able to recognize the residue on the glass. _A calming draft. Well, this explains how I slept through most of the early morning. _ Placing the empty bottle back on the side table, I shift on the pillows to get comfortable.

There's no point in looking to escape. I tried that when I was first brought here and of course was unsuccessful. I close my eyes in defeat, but all I see is Tom touching me, using me as a tool for pleasure…his pleasure. Hastily opening them to wipe the image from my head, I watch as the bedroom door opens.

"I brought you brunch." Tom says gently, as he approaches the bed, tray in hand.

My muscles stiffen and clench as I quickly pull my legs towards me, curling up. I bury my head in between my knees, not wanting to look at the man who broke me, the man who threw away any trust and love I had for him.

"Harry, please…I did not mean to hurt you…I lost control…I'm sorry."

"Lost control?!" I shout, trying to muster my strength to stand. Pushing the covers off of me, my bare feet touch the cold wooden floor. I am too furious to notice the pain emanating from my still wounded back.

"What you did to me is unforgettable…unforgivable! I want out! I can't be here anymore, be near YOU anymore!"

Sobs overtake me, making my speech slur together and become distorted. Tom moves to hold my shaking body, pressing me to his chest. At first I don't process his gesture and begin to relax in his hold for a few moments. Snapping out of my haze, I frantically push and beat my hands against him, wanting to be released from his grasp. Tom quickly lets me go, dropping his arms helplessly to his side. Trembling all over, I take a few hasty steps back even though my legs feel numb and are wobbling uncontrollably.

"Please!" I beg. "I want-, I need to go."

Tom remains silent, pain etched in his face as he continues to stare at my helpless form. He has yet to advance towards me again, which I am grateful for. The room is silent as he rubs his face with his hand, clearly at a loss as to what to say. He speaks after a moment, his voice muffled my his hand.

"I can see you are set on your decision…Is there no possibility that we can work this out?"

I shake my head. Disbelief at the prospect of being released, free, consumes me.

Tom does not move from in front of me. My gaze shifts from him to the door, pleadingly. Getting the subtle hint, he moves to the side. I take a questioning step forward. Nothing happens. Gaining some courage, I hobble towards the door, my back now turned to Tom. As I grasp for the door knob, I hear Tom's robes shift. I turn to look back at him. His wand is out, pointing directly at me. He speaks once more.

"Obliviate"

**Tada! And there goes Harry's memories of Voldemort raping him. Personally, Tom definitely took the easy way out… If only us muggles could get away with things that easily…oh well! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the delayed update…I had school finals and applications consuming me :/ Now that I'm on holiday break, I hope to update more often. So I wanted to clarify with some of you where I am taking this story (as of now anyway). I have told some of you already but to others, here you go!**

**What Tom did was awful however, it wasn't done with bad intentions. Though it seems he manipulated Harry for his own advantage, I did it in order for Tom to start over again and fix the mistakes he made. I like these two characters together and it is a romance story…so inevitably by the end of the story (which won't be any time soon…months and months away), they won't break up. However, I do plan on Harry eventually putting all the pieces together and figuring out what Tom had done. I think that will make a very entertaining chapter :)**

Guest reviews:

-Guest: I hope I answered your question above! Thanks for your support :)

-Candy Lover: Tom will definitely have some self-pity moments lol

Chapter 21

Waking up, I slowly open my eyes. The room is fuzzy as I shift my gaze around. Moving my head to the side where I feel my hand being held tightly, Tom leans forward and places a kiss softly on my forehead. I smile, sinking further into the bed, the warmth of the blankets too comfortable to leave.

Tom doesn't answer as he leaves the chair that's next to the bed and gets in, snuggling to my side. Wanting our bodies to touch even more, I start to shift myself into his arms. With my sudden movement, unexpected pain runs over my back, continuing further down my backside. I groan in discomfort.

"Shhhhh" Tom sooths, gently wrapping his arms around me, face pressing against the crook of my neck. His scent wafts over me, calming me down some, but my body still remains rigid in his hold.

After a moment, I lift myself up some, running my hand along my back. Wincing as they are still slightly sensitive to the touch, I feel raised streaks of scaring covering my skin. Confused, I lay back down on the bed, my hand maneuvering lower to my sore hole. I take a large intake of breath when I feel stitches next to my entrance.

"What happened?" I ask breathlessly, trying to remember what such thing could have caused this.

Tom was watching my movements, concern etched in his expression. "Do you not remember?"

I look at him incredulously. "Remember what? The last thing I recall is torturing Ron…then nothing else."

Suddenly, I bolt up in bed, ignoring the soreness of my back and anus. "Wait! Did Ron somehow do this to me?! How was he able-"

"Calm down, Harry" Tom moves closer to me, pulling the blankets back over my bare form. I look at him, trying to search for an answer in his quiet red eyes. Taking a breath, Tom begins.

"Ron did nothing. After you finished him off, you left the ballroom. I thought you wanted some time to recollect your thoughts so I let you be. Only after you were gone for some time, I went searching."

Pausing, Tom grasps my hand and squeezes it. _This can't be good. _I stare at him, feeling I don't want to know the rest as I shift slightly, remembering the stitches by my entrance.

"When I went into Lucius's study, I-, I found you." His voice slightly softens as he continues to squeeze my hand.

"Found me..." I weakly utter.

He nods. Silence hangs around us for a few moments before he breaks it and continues on.

"You were unconscious. One of my Death Eater's over you…"

I shake my head, tears falling down my pale face. "Stop. I don't need to hear anymore" I mumble out.

I wrap the blankets tightly around me as I hang my head, too ashamed to look at Tom. _How could he possibly want me now…after I have been used…befouled by one of his sick followers._

Tom lightly grasps my chin in his palm, raising my head to look at him. I lift my gaze. We stare at one another.

"I'm sorry but I'm here now."

I close my eyes, basking by his touch, as he pets my cheek.

_Pain. Continuous pain. Strikes tearing flesh. My cries echo throughout the pitch black room._

My eyes burst open. I move away from Tom's touch as fear overtakes me.

"What is it?" Tom asks.

I shake my head, not meeting his questioning gaze. A small part of me doesn't want to tell him of my flashback. _It's probably best if he doesn't know._

Tom gets out of bed. I watch as he gracefully walks towards the bedroom door, his black robes flowing in his wake. When he grasps the handle, he turns to look at me.

"He's dead. No one but me will ever touch you again."

I stare at him as he leaves the room.

0o0o0

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah"

I quickly descend the staircase, Neville waiting at the bottom. Once I reach him, we exit the entry hall and walk through the large front door to the outside.

"How are you enjoying winter holiday?" He asks, as we head to the property edge of Riddle Manor.

The wind whips around us, our robes billowing by its shear force. Snow flurries fall down, cumulating with the wet white mass everywhere.

Tugging the scarf Tom recently gave me tighter around my neck, I answer. "It's nice being off but I miss seeing everyone. The manor has been really quiet."

Reaching the apparation point, Neville takes hold of me.

We appear in the midst of Diagon Alley crowded streets. I watch as people swiftly pass one another carrying packages and bags of various shapes and colors.

Deciding to browse some shop windows, I pull my cloak closer to me and head down the street, Neville at my side. I walk, unnoticed by others due to their rushed last minute shopping as well as the large cloak, scarf and hat that adorn me. Neville on the other hand gains some stares by those who shuffle past, lightly bumping into him. He has grown significantly since our years at Hogwarts together, towering over everyone. It also doesn't help that he is now well known as being a close servant of Tom's.

Though Tom has the Wizarding World within his hold, he still has yet gained full support. Many witches and wizards are unwilling to give up their hope that Dumbledore will return since his disappearance. They prefer to not succumb to the dark side even though that is where all the power now lies.

I stop at stores here and there, looking in their windows for the perfect gift.

"Thanks for accompanying me." I say as we sit inside the warmth of the Leaky Cauldron, fire whiskey's in hand.

Neville takes a sip. "Don't mention it. The Dark Lord wouldn't have let you venture out alone anyway."

"Yeah, I suppose."

We remain quiet for a while, sipping our drinks as we observe the other shoppers through the window as they pass by. I can't help but think they look like dark, unidentifiable masses due to the heavy snowfall now taking effect. It now almost looks as though a blizzard is upon us.

"So what do you have in mind to get him?"

I turn my attention away from the eager shoppers. I shrug, having no idea what so ever. "When I see it, I'll know."

The past few weeks have been extremely confusing. One minute Tom's possessive side is full blown upon me and the next moment, I am left to my own devices for days on end as he is but who knows where. It doesn't help that I have been having reoccurring flashbacks of the night I was attacked. Subtle touches Tom gives me occasionally trigger these occurrences. For the moment, I have stayed clear of his embraces for fear I will witness the same, dark and blurry attack. With so much uncertainty and unpredictability nowadays, I hope finding the perfect gift will help settle things down some.

Finishing our drinks, we head towards Knockturn Alley. This is considerably less crowded than the bustling streets of Diagon Alley. Only sporadic groups of people pass us as continue on my search. Reaching Borgin and Burkes, I push the old squeaky door open, walking inside. Neville follows behind but walks to the back of the shop to talk to Borgin.

Looking around the dusty old shop, I feel various waves of dark magic radiate off some of the merchandise. Suddenly, I notice a ring, gold with a large black stone call to me. I walk over to the glass that encases it. It is evident that this object seeps with power.

Quickly turning, I call out for Borgin to assist me. He and Neville appear.

I instruct him to unlock the case. "I would like this ring."

Borgin fumbles with the lock but soon exposes the products beneath the glass's protection.

Extending my hand, I pick the ring up delicately with my fingers. Holding it at eye level, I examine it further.

"Are you sure this is it?" Neville asks.

"It's perfect." I reply, unable to hide my large smile.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"What are you reading Harry?"

Sitting at a large wooden table in the library, I notice Blaise leaning over my shoulder. He peers at the open pages, curiously skimming over them.

"Nothing that concerns you." I reply, irritated by his nosiness. I quickly close the book, stuffing it away between a stack of books. Blaise, Draco and Hermione are over at Riddle Manor for the day. Tom seemed to think I need company while he was away for the day.

Ignoring that I obviously don't want to talk, Blaise pulls out a chair next to me and takes a set, pestering on. "Why are you suddenly consumed in learning dark magic? I know you have used and practiced it since leaving your mighty position as the once 'Chosen One', but recently, its turned into an obsession."

He leans forward in his chair, large dark eyes wide and waiting. Our faces are very close to one another. I notice his skin is smooth and creamy. No blemishes what so ever marking its surface. His hair has grown long, just about covering his ears as it sweeps perfectly over his head. His lips. Pink with youth pout at me. Thinking it wise not to continue hungrily appreciating Blaise's facial features, I turn my head away from his questioning look and push my chair back, standing up.

"I don't know… Lately, it's just caught my interest."

Trying to shrug him off my case, I flick my wand, sending the books back to their rightful place among the others on the shelves. "Come on. Let's go find Draco and Hermione."

Blaise gives me one last skeptical look before following suite.

The truth was, ever since finding the ring I plan to give Tom for Christmas, I have been fixated on everything related to the dark arts. Since wearing it on a chain around my neck, I feel the rings magic surge through me. It's as though it has belonged to me from the beginning. Like a piece of my soul I never knew existed. I know this ring can slowly turn me into the wizard I want to become…powerful, evil. Not the ignorant Gryffindor many still see… the person I have continuously let slip at times. No. With its help, I will fully cross over to the darkness where the power lies…where Dumbledore and his futile minions are not.

0o0o0

We head down the deserted halls, still unable to find the other two.

"Where did you get the ring?" He asks, walking in stride with me.

"Am I on trial or something Blaise?!" Can't you just stop questioning me today?"

"Sorry" Blaise mumbled.

As we pass the kitchen where the House Elves are busily working, I take hold of his arm, steering him into an empty sitting room Tom never seems to use.

"I'm sorry. I know I've been distant a while but I just have a lot of things going on." Fumbling with the chain around my neck, I pull the ring free from the depths of my robes.

"The other day, I went shopping for Tom's Christmas gift and found this. What do you think? Think he will like it?"

Blaise looks at the ring hanging unobstructed upon my chest. "What's this symbol carved into the stone?"

"I don't know."

He continues to examine the ring for some time. "I think he will love it." Blaise states, matter-of-factly.

"I think so too" I say, putting the ring back beneath my cloak.

0o0o0

Blaise and I enter the gardens located on the back side of the manor. Spotting bright blonde hair half concealed by some bushes to the far right, we head over.

I am taken aback when we reach Draco. He's not alone. Hermione sits beside him, leaning against his chest. They are holding hands.

"Ahem" I clear my throat.

Both heads abruptly turn in our direction.

"Hey" Blaise says, awkwardly.

"I didn't know you two were together." I cut in, smiling widely.

Draco shifts some before he replies. "Yeah—Well since Hermione has been staying with me at the manor, we have been spending some— time together…"

"I can see that." I say as Blaise and I join them on the large bench.

Sitting next to Hermione, she turns towards me to speak. "I haven't seen you in a while."

I nod. "Yeah, things have been busy here."

I haven't discussed what happened the night at the Malfoy's. The last thing I would want would be for everyone to find out I was raped. Surprisingly, no one has mentioned anything except for congratulating me for killing the blood traitor, Ron. I guess I can be grateful that the later events have gone unnoticed… well except for Tom and Snape who has until just recently, treated my wounds.

We sit and talk with one another about our holiday plans. Blaise and his mother are going to France for Christmas whereas in the coming days Malfoy and Hermione are leaving to ski in Sweden before coming back to spend the rest of break with his family.

"Do you and the Dark Lord have any plans?" Draco asks.

"Not that I know of." I say, trying to hold back my jealousy. They all seem happy and care free. But no. That time has passed for me. I must grow up, become a leader I hope Tom still wants me to be. Increase my power I so much now desire. _Actually, this might work out. With everyone leaving for the holiday, I can have more time to study, to practice the new curses I have come across. Yes, this will be best._

0o0o0

Saying our goodbyes to one another, I watch as they floo back to their homes. When the green flames burn no more, I turn and walk back to the library. This place has continuously kept me occupied since being here. And now, I find myself within its depths more often.

Grasping the ring in my hand, I unknowingly play with it, pulling it along the chain ever so often as I read.

"I figured I would find you here."

Looking towards the source of the voice, I notice Tom leaning against the entry door. He walks forward, coming closer towards me. I hastily put the ring back beneath my robe, not wanting him to see his gift.

"Still studying?" He asks.

I sigh in relief. _He didn't notice. _

"Yeah. I need to continue to train if I want to be at your side soon enough."

Out the corner of my eye, I see him hesitate for a moment before approaching me.

"It may be longer than we expect." He says, quietly. "I want Dumbledore found and dead before you are brought out into the public's eyes."

"Really?! But I can help. I can help find him at the least." I plead.

"No. You continue with your studies. There is no need to bring you into any of this yet. It's not the right time."

I stand up, wanting to be close to his eye level for my final remark.

"When I am finally alongside you, ruling, I expect to be involved in every matter."

Tom smiles, a glint in his ruby eyes. "I expect nothing less."

He stretches his arms out, asking me to come to him. I waver, unsure as to whether I should risk another flashback of 'that' night. I still don't know why I have these sporadic reoccurrences when with him. _Maybe it's because he is the only one I am intimate with… the one who found me that night…_

"What's the matter?" He asks, questioning my hesitation.

"Nothing" I reply, swiftly deciding to forgo my apprehension.

Tom wraps his arms around me, my face pressed against his cloaked chest. Warmth radiates off of him, as I continue to remain in his embrace. Minutes pass as his hands roam over my body, my skin sensitive to his touch even when material separates us from full contact.

He releases me after a while longer, looking down at my face.

"Why don't we get supper? I am famished."

I role my eyes at his smirking look. Taking his hand tightly in my grasp, I lead him out the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I sit at Tom's side, quietly eating the roasted chicken served to us. A house elf under Looky's instruction just left to fetch us more wine. I watch as Tom busily reads reports just brought to him by Dolohov. I am unaware of the particular matters of these documents but by the look of the large stack of files and Tom's irritated expression, it isn't good.

(Thud)

Tom pushes the stack of documents off the table. They scatter over the floor, pages spilling out of the files. I put down my silverware, watching him, my eyes raised.

"Don't like what you see?" I ask sarcastically, somewhat entertained by his childish behavior.

He leans over, elbows on the table, head in his hands. "Not at all" he mumbles.

I get out of my chair and walk over to where the papers lay on the floor. Bending down, I pick a few up, curious as to what they say. Them in hand, I sit back down. Tom lifts his head up, eyeing me.

"May I?"

He nods in confirmation.

I begin to skim the pages. After a few minutes, I put them lightly down on the dining table.

"I told you I could help. I want him dead, to be the one to do it."

Looking up, Tom gazes at me, leaning back in his chair.

"Harry. My Death Eaters are still unable to capture him. You read the files. He's killed many of my followers. How do you expect to get to him?"

Thinking for a moment, I carefully place my words. "I am his obsession. Dumbledore wants me. With the right plan, we can lure him in, give him the hopes of capturing me."

I am now forward in my chair, eyes wide and waiting for Tom's blessing, his support. He is silent, pondering over what I have just said. No doubt adding up its flaws.

"I didn't want to bring you into any of this."

"I know but—"

"Shhh. I am not finished." Tom states rather calmly.

I pause before sinking in my chair.

"I will agree to this. In a few days' time when the holidays are over, we will plan and execute. Do you approve?"

"Yes" I try to hide my excitement and disbelief that he listened.

He takes the untouched bottle of wine brought by the house elf and opens it. Tom pours a large amount into my empty glass as well as his own. I take a large sip, savoring the taste as it swirls around in my mouth.

Glass in hand, Tom pushes his chair back, standing. He extends his hand towards me. "Why don't we move upstairs?"

"Ok"

I take his offered hand, his large fingers intertwining with mine. His grasp is firm as I am led through the dining room and up the grand staircase. Walking down the hall, we enter our bedroom. It is clean, everything in its rightful place. Tom leads me to the bed. I sit at its edge, taking another large sip of wine.

We haven't been intimate since the night I was attacked. Tom has yet pushed the matter. He has been considerably understanding about how I may feel.

I watched as he puts his glass on the small table situated by the two lounge chairs near the fire. When he is turned, I quickly take the necklace off of me, silently shoving the ring in the bedside drawer. As he turns, Tom meets my gaze and walks forward. Standing right in front of me, his arms begin to roam over my arms.

"It's been a long time" he whispers, mouth right next to my ear.

I shiver as his warm breath touches my skin.

"Only a few weeks" I utter out as my focus shifts to his body looming over me. My breath catches in my throat.

He begins to pull my robe off of me. I shudder as the cool air hits my skin. All I'm left in is my underwear briefs. Tom notices and turns the fire place on with a wave of his hand. I smile up at him as a thank you.

Pushing my body back to lay on the bed, he crawls on top of me. My breathing quickens as he kisses down my chest. Bringing his face up towards mine, he softly pushes his lips against my own. I deepen the kiss, allowing his tongue entry. We continue for a while, our bodies pressed against one another.

Tom abruptly pulls away as I moan against his perfect lips. Disappointed, I lay still beneath him. Quiet.

"Are you sure you are ready?" He asks. "I don't want to continue if you don't want this."

Pressing myself up with my arms, I lightly kiss his forehead. "I'm sure. I can't allow what happened to get in the way of our intimacy." Pausing, I smirk "You are just too tempting."

He growls, quickly removing his dress shirt. Admiring his pale milky skin, my hands travel over his muscles. Tom stays on his knees, letting me continue touching him. My hands trickle down to where his pants rest. Unbuckling and unzipping them, I push them down along with his underwear. He moves to rid the garments completely off of him and then makes for my own. Tom's fingers slip beneath my brief's band. He teasingly swirls his fingers over my skin before pulling them down and off of me. I lay back upon the bed, spreading my legs. He presses himself against my chest, my legs on either side of his hips. Our members push together, begging for friction. Gently, he sucks on my exposed neck. I lean back further against the pillow, wanting more. He continues to suck and nibble my skin as I squirm with pleasure under him. As he begins to guide his straining sex to my entrance, he bites down hard. I let out a surprised yell of pain.

_*****__**Flashback**__*****_

"_You will never disrespect me again!"…._

_A long black whip continues to strike me…._

_Its owner comes closer to me, out of the shadows casted within the room…._

_Glinting red eyes filled with malice, with fury, glare at my naked body…._

_*****__**End of flashback**__*****_

"It was you!" I shout, pushing him off of me as I clamber out of bed. Running to fetch my wand, I hastily cast on my clothes. Turning towards him, wand in hand, I point it at his still form. He has dressed, composed, but emotion at all in his face.

I spit on the floor, wanting to show my disgust. My rage overtakes me. I snap, too many emotions coursing through me. The locket now resting against my chest after I had summoned it, trembles.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with, Tom" I sneer.

He shifts forward, too calm for comfort. "I happen to know you quite well over these months together."

My wand still aims at him. "Are you sure?"

"Harry, please listen to me. I lost my temper and couldn't control myself. I erased those memories so you wouldn't hurt, so we could move on. This was the only solution—"

"Crucio" I send curse after curse at him. Not surprisingly, he blocks them but is pushed back some by their power and force.

"Your over reacting!" He yells as my curses rebound and shatter objects throughout the room. "I didn't do it with any bad intentions—"

Not wanting to listen to him anymore, I try and disapperate on the spot but the shields are too strong. Needing more time, I swiftly move towards the door and run down the hallway. I hear Tom running behind me.

"Harry stop!"…."Don't make me stun you!"

I take a turn, locking myself in an unused guestroom.

I hear him stop outside the door, his body pressing against it. "I know you want to be left alone. I won't come in, I promise. I'm here when you are ready to talk."

His panting is distinguishable over my rapid heartbeat. _I need to get out of here._

I turn away from the door, ignoring what lies behind it. Reaching beneath my robe, I clutch the ring firmly in my hand. I can finally breathe. It hums as I allow its power in, running through me. I open my eyes, thoughts and emotions gone. All I focus on is breaking the shields around the manor. Taking my wand and pointing it above me, the rings magic surges through its tip. The shields break.

I awake from my concentration as Tom bangs on the door.

"Harry! What did you do?! The shields have shattered!"

I don't reply, ignoring him.

As Tom flings the door open, all he sees is the twisting of my black robes as I disapperate.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I apparate in the middle of a deserted field. Long strands of grass and weeds stretch over the hills and mountains beyond. Dusk sets, sending the sunlight and its warmth away. I look around, admiring the beauty Ireland holds even with the lack of light. Its considerably different compared to London and its busy streets.

I clutch the ring in my hand, still wondering why it wanted me to come here. Lifting it near my lips, I softly hiss. "_Where do I go now?_"

I feel its familiar energy course through me again. Letting it take over, I push my consciousness farther back in my head, allowing the ring full control of my body, my limbs.

The next moment I awake, darkness covers the plains accompanied by thunder and rain. In front of me is a broken gate, behind which lies a dirt path. Looking up and down the street with which I still stand, the other dwellings look well kept, lights shining through their windows.

Not wanting anyone to notice me, I push the loose gate aside. As is squeaks back into place, I follow the path, unsure of what is to come.

After a short hike and battling some bushes and thorns, I reach a small shack-like house. It's windows are broken and the door is off its hinges. I don't move any closer, fearful the ancient structure will collapse at any moment. As if sensing my hesitation, the ring burns in my palm. Surprised, I drop it. Looking down at it, the ring glows among the dirt, calling me back to it. I quickly crouch down, grabbing it and a handful of dirt. I talk to myself, to the ring, as I wipe away the mud from it and my hand.

"_I'm sorry. I just don't know what this place is. Why did you bring me here?_"

No answer. It just sits in my open palm, still warm from before. Confused but comforted by the possession in my touch, I put it back around my neck as I approach the old broken door. Bending down, I pass beneath where it leans, entering the house. As expected by its appearance, it is vacated. Rain leaks through the roof, puddles covering the wooden floorboards. A strange stench assaults my nostrils. _Mold. How pleasant._

I walk around the small, what seems to be, former living room. Eyeing the broken furniture, I turn my attention to the walls. They are covered in cracks, most likely by being unprotected by the elements all these years. By chance, my hand runs over one nearest to the old fire place. I gasp, realizing it takes the shape of a snake. Bending down to its level, I continue to graze my fingers lightly over it, tracing the edges of the crack. _I know I may be crazy, but it can't hurt to try._

_"Open" _I command.

I wait a few moments. Nothing happens. Frustrated as to why I was even brought here, I turn away wondering where to go next. As I continue to curse under my breath, an unmistakable crumbling sound comes from behind me. I abruptly turn, watching as the snake-like crack breaks further apart. The wall it resided on crashes down.

I remain in my place waiting for the dust in the air to dispersed some. Finally, I squint past the remaining haze.

"What the bloody Hell is this place?"

A room, unharmed and untouched is before me. Walking closer, I wave my hand in front of me, coughing as I pass through the dust. Entering the new found room, I lose my breath. Hundreds of ancient books line the walls. They look as though they are in perfect condition, not a mark on them.

In the corner, I notice four large cupboards placed side by side in a neat row. I move towards them and grasp one of their handles. Upon opening it, herbs and rare ingredients fill its depths, no doubt for the use of creating powerful potions.

I close the cupboard, unable to contain my glee. _This place is a sanctuary...my new home._

0o0o0

Five months have passed since I discovered and settled down in the old shack. After some much needed improvements, I was able to turn the broken-down building into my comfortable living quarters. Of course with the countless wards I mastered and cast around the property, muggles and the like still see the once vacant property. I didn't want to attract any attention, especially knowing Tom has been working to concur Ireland.

Sitting in my armchair by the small fire, I just finish a book Salazar himself wrote. It was never published, just knowledge he most likely wanted kept within his lineage. Setting it down on the side table, I watch the fire as I yell.

"Cara!"

Within seconds, a young women about the age of 18 scurries through the door. She drops on her knees in front of me, resting her head on my knee. My hand moves to gently touch her hair, my fingers entangling within it as I stroke her golden locks. When I feel her relax beneath me, I tug her hair, hard. She yelps, stiffening back into the obedient muggle I have trained her to be.

"Master?"

I let go, pushing her away from me. "Did you go to the market today?"

She looks up at me, fearfully. Her voice shakes. "Yes, we were running out of eggs and bread."

I stand up. "Were you noticed by anyone?"

"I- I talked to a man on my way back. He seemed nice- nothing to worry about..."

I let my rage overtake me. Grabbing her by the arm, I throw her into the wall. As she crumples to the ground at the impact, I continue to yell.

"What were you thinking? You have been ordered to alert me when you leave the property! Without the concealment charms I place on you, anyone can follow you here!"

I turn away, unable to look at her pathetic form. Since capturing this ignorant muggle, I have yet found a use for her other than being my guinea pig to practice the potions I create and curses I have practiced and now mastered. She is helpless when it comes to household chores and errands.

Her soft voice crocks. "I'm sorry Master."

Trying to pull myself together, I take a deep breath. I walk to the front door of the house to check the wards. Taking out my wand, I measure their strength. They are considerably weak, about to break.

I run back into the room where Cara still lays on the floor.

"What did the man look liked?" I hastily ask, unsure if I am scared or excited.

She sifts, standing up shakily. He had dark brown hair... Umm it was wavy. Also, he had red eyes, but said it was due to an illness he had when he was a child."

I stare at her. _He found me._


	25. Chapter 25

**Important Author's Note: **Hey guys! I know lots of you wanted Harry to be alone a while longer, or even get revenge and not take Voldemort back. Sorry, but I have moved the story along to where Harry and Voldemort will team up and take over both the magical and nonmagical worlds. Later on, Harry will create a horcrux and with that final piece, he will finally become a dark wizard. Though powerful and evil with others, he will remain submissive in the bedroom ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, happy New Year!

Chapter 25

Telling Cara to stay where she is, I swiftly walk back to the front door. Pressing myself against the cold wood, I close my eyes, breathing heavily as I clutch the ring that still resides around my neck. This ring has changed me. Allowed me the strength and tools to push aside my past boyish tendencies. It has lead me to master the dark arts, to appreciate the power that now fills my core.

I straighten, standing tall and firm_. It's been so long since I last saw him, but the moment has finally come. My waiting is over._

Taking my wand, I wave it over the weak wards, dropping them. Once all hav been ridden, I slowly open the door, knowing he is waiting outside. Stepping out, the warm air of May touches my skin. A light breeze passes me.

Tom stands just passed the gate. The bushes and trees once there have died off, the past winter was horrid. I take a step forward, slowly leaving the confounds of the porch. He opens the gate, both of us moving towards one another.

We stand in front of each another. I see his wand is not out.

"Still prefer wandless magic?" I ask, breaking the awkward silence.

Tom nods his head in the direction of my hand. "I see you still use that measly old stick of yours."

My grip losses around it, directing my wand back within my robes. After it is safely put away, I remain still, not knowing what to do next.

He speaks. "You seem better, calm."

I nob, shifting a little.

We stare at one another, both of us unsure how to proceed. Taking a deep breath, I let out all of my constant thoughts that have been circling around in my head these past months.

"I have been thinking about what happened, what you told me that last night."

He continues to look at me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Yes, Harry I-"

I raise my hand, quieting him. _Well this is a nice change. _

_"_Things will need to be different. I have been on my own for some time now. I have changed and no doubt you have as well."

Voldemort moves forward, "I have. Losing you broke me, made me want to be a better wizard to you."

I can see his eagerness and true remorse. Thinking things can move on, that we could finally work together as one ominous, powerful unit, I take the ring out beneath my robes, the ring that has been a part of me for so long. Unwrapping it from around my neck, I feel it shake. It's force pulls me closer to Tom. It rests in my outstretched hand, in full view.

"Here" I say, as we both look at the ring between us. "It was meant to be your Christmas present but-". My voice drops off, not wanting to bring the past events back up.

Tom reaches out, his fingers grazing over my callused skin as he takes the ring.

"Where did you get this?" He asks breathlessly.

"It was at Borgin and Birks when I went with Neville. It some how... found me, called me towards it."

I watch him stare at the ring, not a word of a reply escaping his lips. Coming closer to him, I wrap my hand under his, closing his hand and mine around the ring. Finally, he looks up at me as if just remembering my presence.

"What's wrong?" I whisper, unsure if he doesn't wish to bring me back into his life anymore.

"Harry, this is my horcrux." He utters.

I clear my throat to reply, knowing the word sounds familiar but confused as to what a horcrux actually is. "It's your what?"

He takes a few moments to answer me. "My horcrux. A piece of my soul living in this ring from my ancestors."

"Why?...How?"

"With this and the others, I am unable to die. By killing a living soul, I am able to take a part of mine and place it within the object or possession that I choose. There are seven I have created. Seven pieces of me scattered throughout Europe."

Tom pushes the ring into his robe pocket. He quickly takes hold of my shoulders, pulling me to his chest. I feel his warm breath hit my ear as he softly whispers.

"Come back with me. Create your own horcrux. Be my consort. Stand by my side as my equal. We can rule this world for eternity and hold all of its power."

Lightly pushing my hands against his chest, I look into his face. Tom's bright flaming eyes are wide, eagerly waiting for my response to his offer. I can't help but admire his determination, his want, no need, to be near me.

"I will come back with you, but only if you keep your promises. I need to be sure my new found talents will not be wasted."

He pulls me to him once more. I feel his head nod as he speaks.

"Yes! Of course! I promise things will be different."

I smile, finally things are moving in the direction I want. "When we get back, I will take over the search for Dumbledore. He will be he one I kill to create my horcrux."

Leading Tom into the place I have called home for some time, I beckon him to the living room where Cara still remains. She kneels by my chair, head down.

"You may look up." I tell her.

The small girl raises her head, shifting her gaze from her master to the man next to me.

Tom moves forward and circles her. Looking at her pathetic form, he touches her hair before moving his attention back to me.

"A muggle girl?" He asks, his disgust very noticeable as he wipes the hand that touched her on his robes.

I shrug. "She has been very useful for my experiments and when I practice."

He looks at me, unsure what I meant.

Rolling my eyes after realizing I will need to explain further, I decide to just show Tom instead.

"Here, come with me."

He follows my lead as I bring us through the small house to my library, a room adjacent to that of the lab. I watch as he gently pushes passed me. His hand grazes over the old books, the books that taught me so much about the darkness magic can hold.

My thoughts are interrupted as Tom speaks. It seems it is more to himself than directed towards me.

"I never thought I would come across these..."

I cut in. "What do you mean?"

He turns in my direction. Tom beams, his smile is the widest I have ever seen. _Not that he smiled much before as it is. _

"This is the old residence of Marvolo Gaunt, my grandfather. And these," he says with his arms outstretched, "are Salazar's treasures that I have yet been able to find."

He quickly strides over to me, picking me up in his arms.

"How did you-"

"It was the ring. It brought me here after our fight that night. I didn't understand why at first, but then all of this was shown to me. I have stayed here since."

Tom still cradles me in his arms, both of us smiling broadly.

"Is there more?" He asks, excitedly.

Without answering, I shift in his arms, wanting to be out down. Once he lets me go, I bring him to the lab just outside of the door.

Needless to say, both Tom and I will have no trouble taking what is ours...the whole of the wizarding and muggle worlds.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_The Decree for the Restriction of Muggle and Muggle-born Rights will take affect starting May 15th. As follows, further examination of the magical binding law will be presented to be reviewed and implemented._

_All Muggles and Muggle-borns will present themselves to the nearest Wizard Authority Center on the 15th of May. Any who possess a wand will be stripped of such. Immediate departure to training and work camps will follow. Those who are placed into slave servitude will be processed and trained before auctioned and sold to the highest bidder. Those placed in work camps will help in the war efforts. Any who do not follow orders by those superior, will face punishment._

_Ministry of Magic_

"This looks ready to print." I say, putting the mock paper version of the decree back on the Minister's desk. Today is May 13th, only two days away before most of Britain's population will be forced into slavery.

Doloholv, Fudge and myself occupy Minister Lucius's large office. Having been here for hours, we are just now finishing the copious amounts of paper work for the official decrees. Once Britain's population is managed and under full control, our efforts will consist of war strategies to overtake the whole of Europe.

"Thank you for your help gentlemen. I will bring what we have discussed to the Dark Lord's attention later today." I stand, the others shortly following my lead. After shaking hands, I make my departure down to the main hall of the Ministry.

The corridors are packed with witches and wizards rushing this way and that. For the past week since I have been back here, ministry officials have been working nonstop to appease myself and of course the Dark Lord. It has been nice to finally instill fear within others since Tom announced my place among the high court, my title as their other Lord, Lord Potter.

Walking further down the hallways, I can't help but smirk as people notice my presence. They stop what they are doing, where they are going, and give a short bow. I ignore their gestures, not wanting the wizards to know I enjoy their submissiveness, their fear now directed towards me. I reach the elevator as it opens. Eyeing the people within it, I patiently wait for them to exit before stepping in. _I can get used to this..._

0o0o0

Flooding back to Riddle Manor, I take off my outer cloak, placing it across the back of the den's couch. The manor seems empty, deserted.

I call out to Lookey.

The small elf pops into the room.

"What can Lookey do for Master?"

I lay down on the leather couch putting my arm to lay over my eyes. With the bright lights and constant noise of the day, all I want to do now is rest.

"Is Tom back yet?" I ask.

"No, other master is still out. Can Lookey do anything else for master?"

"Have Cara prepare me a bath. I want it ready in the next five minutes."

Missing Looky's curt bow, I hear her faint pop signaling her leave. I remain resting on the couch, eyes closed. _I wonder what is taking Tom so long? _

Pushing myself up, I get off the couch and make my way up the stairs to the bedroom. Walking into the adjoining bathroom, I watch as Cara makes the finishing touches to the bath. Lavender scent fills the large wash room as steam fogs the mirror above the vanity.

I begin to disrobe, leaving the garments balled up upon the floor. Hearing the shuffling behind her, Cara steps away from the tub, eyes fixated on the cold tile floor. Stepping into the hot bath, I sigh as I sink in, bubbles softly tickling my bare skin.

I direct Cara. "You may leave."

Watching as she quietly leaves the bathroom, I relax within the water, grateful to finally be alone. I plunge my head under the water, the soapy water cleaning the days dirt off of me. As I surface, I can feel someone's presence next to the tub.

I wipe the suds away from my eyes. "Were the rest of your horcruxs untouched?" I question, knowing Tom is watching me.

He places his hand in the warm water, moving into around in circles. "They were."

"We should count ourselves lucky the old fool didn't get ahold of them." I retort back. "Since the impure blood laws have been written and are about to be posted, tomorrow I will gather up a team to aid me in the search of Dumbledore."

Voldemort doesn't reply as he begins to take off his robes. I move closer to the far edge of the tub, allowing him space to join me. My gaze takes in his beautiful toned body. He has finished the youth potions created by Severus but the one physical aspect that has remained are his knowing red eyes. Everything else has returned to Tom's youth in his early 30's.

I feel his legs brush up against my thigh as he settles down into the water. Shifting some more, my legs end up resting on top of Tom's lap. He begins to lightly stroke them under the water's surface before speaking.

"That reminds me, how did the meeting go?"

I smile, relaxing under his touch. "It went smoothly. I had everything you and I discussed previously, written up and documented within the law files. Two days from now, the work camps will be full and slave training will begin."

"Good. Now, I am aware we placed Dolohov in charge of the work camps, but who have you appointed to manage the slave trade?"

"I've alerted Draco with the proposition since he and the others have just recently graduated from school. He responded immediately and is eager to begin. I would have thought with his and Hermione's wedding coming up within the next few months, he would be less willing. Draco of course proved me wrong."

Tom rolled his eyes. "I never would have guessed Draco marrying, especially to Granger of all people."

I pinch Tom's thigh under the water.

"What?!"

"Hermione is my friend and has been a good asset in our cause." I remind him.

"All I meant was that it's odd that she, being the only muggleborn in our ranks, is betrothed to wed a Malloy heir. But you are right, I am glad we have her intellect for our own use."

Rubbing the skin I had just pinched, I reach with my other hand to grab the sponge. After letting it soak up the soapy water, I begin to wash Tom's exposed arms and chest. He remains still, letting me continue my ministrations. After I have washed every inch of his body, he takes the sponge and reciprocates my actions. I relax, letting out a few moans of need as he slowly moves the sponge up and down my hardening shaft.

After fondling my balls as well, he stands up, the water dripping down his exposed body. Still seated in the tub, I am now face to face with his straining hard member.

Taking my hand, I clutch the end of his shaft, directing the head to my waiting lips. Licking the head lightly, I taste Tom's precum. It's salty, but sweet. Smiling as he lets out a gasp, I open my mouth, slowly covering his dick. Sucking away at it, I toy with his balls, rolling them in my other hand's palm.

I hold back my want to gag as he begins to thrust deep in my mouth, hitting the back of my throat. Tom groans as I moan and continue to pump his member. Feeling his balls tighten in my grasp, I feverishly suck away, my tongue twisting and playing with his head.

With one last thrust of his hips, Tom's seed sprays in my mouth. I down every last drop, not wanting any to go to waste. After cleaning up the seed left on his prick, I pull my mouth away, licking my lips.

"That was amazing." Tom utters, still trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks." I take his outstretched hand, standing up. Stepping out of the tub, Tom wraps a towel around my shoulders before placing one around his waist. He takes my hand, leading me into our bedroom.

"How about we call for some sandwiches and have an early night?"

I grin. "That sounds wonderful."


	27. Author's Note

I wanted to let you I will be out of the country for a week without any access to the internet :/ Don't worry, I didn't abandon the story! I will try and write a chapter or two so when I get back, I can quickly upload them :) Hope the new year is treating you well! Thanks!


End file.
